Supergirl Legacy
by jacques0
Summary: one year after Wonder Girl Rising. Despite being Supergirl and having the girl of her dreams, Lara Kent is the last living legacy of the now dead world Krypton...or at least, that s what she believed. Now Lara is going to have to make a choice of standing pround with the Human race or with her own people, that decision get hard when she realize that she will never be one of them..
1. Final Days

**Hey guys, here is the beginning of this inticipated fic.**

**Enjoy**

SUPERGIRL

Legacy

Chapter One

Final Days

**Krypton**

**Twenty Years Ago**

The planet Krypton was one of the most technologically advanced races in the galaxy. It`s people for millennia has surged through their advancement in science, causing them to travel the stars. Most Kryptonians were impassive people, rarely showing their emotions, with each child of this world breed for a purpose in their lives.

When a young Kryptonian was born, they took the baby from their parents after a month and send the enfant through a facility that will tell evaluate what the child will become in the future later in life, and the studies the child must take to become successful in what he was chosen to become. When the child had reached an age of ten, he was returned to his parents for a few years before starting out in school to learn the basic cultures of its people.

The one thing that most Kryptonian respected was the object that will decide their fate.

The object that was responsible for this was known as the Codex.

An invention since the birth of the civilization, the Codex was reminiscent to the Kryptonian guiding light, one that will continue to lead them into the future for many generations to come.

While the Planet was at the peak of their growth, something else was happening…something that could decide the Planet`s fate…

* * *

"You expected us to believe such heresy Jor-El?" a Council member said, a frown upon his features, "This is the fourth time this month you`ve tried…"

An elderly man with stunning white hair looked up toward the room in front of him. He was dressed in formal blue robes which complimented his form quite well, and upon his chest was a blue stylized S shaped symbol seating within the shield. His hair was falling on either side of his face which was set in a grim mood.

"It is not heresy my fellow Councilmen," the man known as Jor-El spoke out, "The readings upon our last scan of the sun is not something that could be ignored. If we don't take precautionary measures our entire race could pay the price."

"Rao may be an old star, but there is no way that it could go supernova," the female member of the Council member spoke out.

"I am speaking the truth Council Iwev-Ar," Jor-El told her, "The Planet`s World Shield will be able to hold out long enough…"

"Are you out of your mind?" another Council man said, "Simply activating it will exhaust our power supplies and leave us without powers for _months."_

"The World Shield hasn`t been activated since the Warring days Jor," Iwev-Ar said shaking her head, "To do so will cause a panic on a world scale level."

"_Then you will do nothing_?" Jor-El said, not keeping the shock out of his voice, "You will do nothing in the face of extinction."

"They may not do anything," a new voice spoke out, "But I certainly _will_."

Jor-El knew that voice and he slowly turned around, facing the new arrival that had stepped inside the Council Chambers. He was the same height as him, his hair neatly cut and he had a small bear growing at the bottom of his chin. The man was dressed in a black armor which covered his entire body and a cape flowing behind him.

"Zod?" Jor-El said, surprised to see him.

The General reached the older man and put a hand upon Jor-El`s shoulder.

"It is good to see you old friend,"

"General Zod, this is a private Council meeting," the third member of the Council said, "This does not concern you."

Zod turned his attention toward them, a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

"A private Council meeting that concern the survival of Krypton," the General continued as he walked forward toward them, "I believe that it concern me quite well."

"How do you know of this…?" Jor-El asked him.

"I told him Father," a new voice spoke out.

A young woman in armor entered the room, holding an assault weapon in her arm along with a few other soldiers. Her dark hair was falling over her left eye, with the blue gray eyes shining with determination.

"Nia," he whispered.

"You should be proud of her Jor," Zod spoke without turning around, "She has done the right thing in telling me. Now Council members, I _will_ activate the World`s Shield, and I will protect my people."

"Your decision will not be in favor with the Council," Iwev-Ar spoke out angrily.

Zod turned his gaze toward her.

"Then Krypton doesn`t need the Council anymore," he said pulling out a weapon which let out a low hum, aiming it straight toward her.

"_Zod no_…," Jor-El warned, reaching out.

But his words fell on deaf ears for Zod had pressed the trigger and then a white blast hit Iwev-Ar into the chest area before the woman let out a soft gasp, her eyes going wide at being shot at before crumbling forward landing on the ground dead.

A dead silence fell into the room as everyone stared at what just happened, unable to believe it. Zod stayed silent, his face a perfect mask of indifference as he observed the remaining members.

"Anyone else not in favor?" he said coldly, daring them to object.

When no one spoke, Zod give a light nod before turning around.

"Since everyone agrees that this is the best way to protect our race," he said, "WE will activate the World`s Shield."

"Why have you done this Zod?" Jor-El asked him, "Violence isn`t always the way to solve problems."

"You`ve heard them Jor," the General told him, as he walked past, "Those degenerating bloodlines will continue to talk until the end reaches us. They will rather hold on to their pride than face the reality of things…Krypton will not survive if those people continue to lead us toward our ruins."

"And you think your way is better?" Jor-El spoke out, his blue eyes shining with anger, "Murdering a Council member…revolting against our principles? Krypton will not survive another day under your rule."

Zod turned toward him.

"Then join our side," he said, raising a hand toward Jor-El, "We can rebuilt our race…and with your help we will make sure that none of the bloodlines who lead us to this state ever reached where they are now."

Jor-El looked at the extended hand for a few seconds before looking back toward him.

"As much as I want Krypton to survive, I will take no part in this."

Zod`s surprise showed upon his face as if he didn`t expect him to refuse. Nia, who had stayed silent the entire time, spoke out quickly walking forward.

"Father, listen to reason," she said, "If General Zod plan work, Krypton will survive."

Jor-El looked at his daughter. She looked a lot like his late wife, Lara. The second child after his first-born Kal, He loved her well and can see that she had taken some of his facial structures but.

"I am listening to reason Nia, but our General seems to have forgotten how to do so," he said.

Nia looked shocked at his answer and even Zod narrowed his eyes at him before turning his back upon him.

"If that`s what you wish Jor," he said simply, "You two, take him into custody."

The two extra soldiers who had come with Nia, aimed their weapons at Jor-El form and Nia turned toward Zod.

"General…,"

"If he isn`t with us, then is against us Nia," he said simply before walking out.

* * *

Nia looked conflicted as she watched where Zod just left before turning her attention toward her Father.

"Nia, you know that this is wrong," Jor-El spoke out.

Nia stayed quiet as her hand quivered and she closed her eyes turning away from him. She was breathing heavily as if she couldn`t breath before calming herself down.

"It may be wrong," she spoke out without turning around, "But it is the only way to save our race."

Jor-El looked down, feeling a prickle in his heart.

"Take him away."

The two soldiers took hold of Jor-El`s arms before dragging him out of the Council room leaving Nia to stand there listening to the footsteps retreating before silence took over once more. The young woman stayed still for some times before turning his attention toward the remaining soldiers.

"Secure this room," she said, "No one come in or out until General Zod says otherwise."

"Yes Commander," the soldiers said.

Then Nia walked out, reaching the General who was standing on a platform looking out toward the Planet`s surface in the distance.

"General," she said.

"I want you to secure the Codex," Zod told her, turning around.

"Sir?"

"If what you told me is true and Krypton does meet`s its end here," he said, "I want the Codex to survive. It is the only link to rebuild our race…it may be our last hope."

Nia looked at him and found the General`s eyes staring at her.

"Can I trust you with that task Commander?"

"Yes you can General," Nia said snapping in attention.

"Good," he said.

Nia turned his attention away from him and made his way toward where the Codex was located and before she could get unto her craft, her radio crackled.

"_Jor-El has escaped," _a voice said, "_He had defeated the guards that were with him."_

She turned toward Zod who had heard the same thing as her.

"He is of no concern to us," he said, "Just do what I ask of you."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**House of El**

Jor-El had to move quickly.

They were little time left before Zod discover what he had done and he made his way toward where his home was, quickly entering inside finding Kal there, dressed in a white robe with a white cape upon his back. He even had the black version of the House of El emblazoned upon him.

"Father," the young man said, "What…What is going on?"

"We have to do it now Kal," he said to his son, "Zod had started a revolution and is planning to activate the World`s Shield. If it succeeds, we won't have enough power to make the launch."

Kal looked grim but he nodded.

"Of course Father,"

The young man contacted his wife, through a Drone and the two men quickly started to set off to work and Jor-El pressed a few crystals as a light started to form in front of him taking a shield form before turning into a crystallized one. The S symbol appeared briefly within it before disappearing entirely.

Then the sound of a cooing baby sound reached their ears and Lia entered inside the room with a small baby in her hand.

"Lia," Kal said walking forward kissing his wife intently and the woman returned it.

Then his attention was turned toward the small baby in her arms.

"Leia," he whispered.

Jor-El approached them at this time, looking at the small infant in Lia`s arms. It was a baby girl, with the signature raven black hair of any Kryptonian, but there wasn`t much hair on her head to begin with. Her blue eyes however, were sharp as they looked around in curiosity.

"She`s beautiful," Jor-El said looking down at the baby.

"Yes," Lia said looking down at the small child lovingly, before looking at the duo in front of her, "Does that mean…"

"Yes," Kal said, "What we feared the most had come true…"

"But why her?" Lia said, "Why does we have to part with her…It`s…It`s not fair."

"Lia," Kal said taking the woman in her arms, "We`ve talked about this. It`s…not something that I wish to do either. No parents should part way with their child like this but I would be worst of a parent if I let my child die without experiencing life first."

"She`ll be alone…," Lia said, her eyes watering, "She`ll be so alone out there. What if the Planet`s atmosphere killed her…what if she couldn't breathe properly…what if the Humans rejected her…?"

"Lia," Kal interrupted, drawing the woman`s attention toward him, "Believe in our daughter. That`s all that we can do for her now…that`s all that we, as her parents, can do. We have to believe that she will grow upon this world with people around her…who accept her as who is she was…"

Lia stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking at the child in her arms. The two blue eyes stared back at her with innocence that caused the woman to laugh a little even though her gray eyes were filled with tears.

"Leia…," she whispered, walking toward the large ship in the middle of the room, "Be a good girl you hear me. Be good to the world you`re going to...don`t take any unnecessary risks."

She reached it and placed the little girl into the small inside and the enfant let out a soft gurgle. Lia enveloped her with a cover with had the house of El symbol upon it. Then from beside her, Jor-El approached placing the shield shaped crystal into the ship beside the small girl who had instantly grabbed unto it and putting it into her mouth.

Kal put a hand upon Leia`s head.

"I love you, Leia," he whispered, "Be safe…and goodbye, daughter of El. Our hopes and dreams shall be with you."

They stayed like this for a few moments before Jor-El approached the controls and activated the ship which slowly started to close until it was covered entirely. The trio stood in a silent vigil watching the ship slowly taking off.

Then Jor-El turned his attention away from the ship walking away.

"Where are you going Father?" Kal asked.

"Zod is going to the World`s Shield," he said, "I will have to make sure that he doesn`t succeed with his plans. A Krypton under Zod`s rule is not one I wish to see."

"Where is Nia?" Kal asked him, "I would have thought she was with you."

"She has chosen Zod`s side," Jor-El said simply, turning toward him before leaving the House.

* * *

Lia looked toward the ship that was taking off toward the opened top of the House. She can feel her heart breaking seeing her only daughter go like that…but Kal was right. She couldn`t let her face death like this…not when she just started living.

"She will be the only one of our kind that isn't influenced by the Codex," she whispered, "I wonder…what kind of life will that be?"

**In face of destruction...they send their only child into space...**

**Next time: **Final Days part 2

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	2. Final Days part 2

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic. The second chapter of this story and i hope you enjoy.**

**R&R**

Chapter Two

Final Days Part 2

**Heart of Krypton**

The large ship flew through the air, as they approached the large crystal made area. Commander Nia looked out toward the place where every child of Krypton had spent their first years at, where they will find the purpose in their life. Large enormous pillars dominated the landscape from around them as a glow seems to come from within them as few animals mostly birds were flying about.

"Land here," she said turning her attention toward the pilot who nodded.

When the ship had landed, Nia jumped out putting her gun in its hoister. Then she turned her attention toward the group of soldiers behind her.

"All of you make sure no one gets in or out," she said, "I will secure the Codex for the General."

"Yes Commander," the soldiers said.

Nia turned her attention toward the large structure in front of her before stepping inside, noticing that they were few people guarding the area. They notice her approaching and pulled out their weapons but she was faster and with her pistol she took all of them down.

She continued to walk deeper into the area noticing the soft blue glow that was coming from the walls around her and knew that it was from the Codex`s energy. She glanced around herself for a few seconds before turning her attention forward, purpose guiding her. She still couldn't believe that her Father had refused the General`s offer.

In the past, the two were friends, best friends from the looks of it and it was because of that friendship that she had managed to get to where she is today. Serving under General Zod was like a dream come truth after all, the man was a legend upon the Planet…so why couldn`t Father see what the General could accomplish if he was the leader of Krypton?

Nia shook her head as she came to a familiar opening and her eyes widen.

There floating in between the large mechanical hands was the Codex. It was oval shaped thing with numerous light coursing through it. Nia smiled lightly before making her way toward it.

* * *

**World`s Shield Center**

The large round shaped building was opening slowly as Zod walked through the room. He was activating everything so that the shield could go up in time before the end happened.

"_World Shield Command Online," _an automated voice spoke out.

"Zod," a familiar voice called out.

The General smiled lightly before turning toward his old friend. Jor-El was wearing some armor on as he walked into the room. He was ready for a fight from the look of it and Zod wondered why his old friend was so against him. He was doing this for the good of Krypton after all.

"I should have known you wouldn't give up easily," he said walking forward.

Jor-El eyes turned toward the Command control beside him.

"You`ve started the activation process," he said.

"Yes," Zod spoke out, "It`s for the good of Krypton my friend."

"How is this for the good of Krypton Zod?" Jor-El asked him stepping forward, "You started a revolution dividing us. You`ve killed a Council members, spitting the face of Krypton`s ruling figures. The actions you have taken are not the action of a Krypton General, but that of a criminal."

"I am doing what you were _begging_ the Council to do," Zod snarled at him, "For months they have ridiculed you, calling you mad because you were right. Why stand beside them Jor, why chose them over your friend?"

"Because even as a General, you can`t just ignore our principles," Jor-El told him.

"_Activation Process Ready to begin." _An automated voice spoke out from behind the General.

"Now if you`ll excuse me Jor, I have a Planet to save," Zod said turning around toward the Control panel.

But before he could push the button, he heard the familiar humming sound of a fire arm being activated. Zod let out a soft sigh.

"I can`t let you do this Zod," Jor-El voice said from behind him.

"Don't do this Jor," Zod said, without turning around, thought one of his hand was hovering by his fire arm, "I would hate to have to kill a dear friend."

"If the Council had agreed to this," Jor-El spoke, "Then I would I have stood by you a hundred percent. The actions that you have taken, even if the Planet is saved, Krypton would die. I will honor the man you were before Zod, not this monster you have become."

"So be it," Zod told him.

Then with a flick of his wrist, his fire arm was activated as he spun around firing a blast toward Jor-El who dodged sideway, firing back. The blasts whizzed across the room missing their intended targets as the duo moved to hide behind the white pillars in the room.

"The offer to join me is still up Jor," Zod told him.

Without answering, Jor-El moved swiftly, firing at the corner the voice came from hitting the pillars causing the blast to break pieces from it. Zod was a military general and he was more trained than Jor-El as he moved quickly, firing a blast toward Jor-El hitting the man in the shoulder causing him to yell out in pain as he spun from the force of the blast and hitting the ground, his gun flying out of his hand.

Jor-El lied there dazed and the shoulder that had being hit had broken armor as the man lied there. Zod appeared above him.

"I will really hate to kill a friend," he said, "But it seems that your shooting isn't as well as it had been."

Jor-El on the ground, let out a soft chuckle.

"Who said that I was aiming for you?"

Zod stared at him in confusion before turning his attention toward the console for the World`s Shield. Then the General walked toward it, his eyes widening with anger noticing the red symbol flashing upon the screen in front of him.

"_No_," he yelled, "_NOOOO_,"

Behind him, Jor-El was slowly getting back up.

"My aim… seems much better than you remember right," he said, a light chuckle coming from him.

Zod grit his teeth in anger before turning toward him, aiming the gun at the man his rage taking over him. He pressed the trigger repeatedly watching the blue blast hit Jor-El`s firstly, causing his eyes to widen in shock before falling back down and Zod came close to him, continually pressing the trigger until the gun overheated in his hand and couldn`t fire anymore.

He stood there, is anger dissipating as he watched the dead body of his former friend on the ground. Jor-El`s face was still showing the light surprise from when he was shot and a trickle of blood was falling from his lips as his glassy eyes watched without seeing.

Then Zod lowered the gun.

"You…You really are a foolish man old friend," he whispered.

At the same time, the room he was in was flooded with soldiers dressed in white uniform drawing Zod`s attention.

"General Zod, _lower your weapon immediately_," one of the helmeted figure said.

The General narrowed his eyes but he let the gun drop on the ground before the white uniforms approached him. Then a young man quickly ran forward, kneeling beside the fallen form of Jor-El.

"Father," he said, shocked.

_Kal,_ Zod thought watching the young man on the ground.

The dark haired young man looked up toward him, his blue eyes wide with shock at him.

"You killed him," he whispered, "He was your friend and you _killed_ him."

Zod stared down at him.

"He was," he said, "Till he decided to spat it back in my face."

A dark look crossed the young man`s face as he stood up and Zod can see that he was battling with his emotions and rage flashed within the depths of those blue eyes.

"You`re a monster Zod," he said, "And I will see to it that you rot in a dark hole for eternity."

With that the white suited soldiers took hold of the General dragging him along leaving Kal-El to stand beside his father`s body, the tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

**Heart of Krypton**

Nia-El approached the Codex, taking out the large pincer she needed to extract it from where it was situated and with a light tug, she pulled it out as the light retreated inside the oval shaped crystal in the pincer.

Then she placed it inside the contained beside her and closed it.

"Nia," a female voice called out.

The woman instantly turned around toward the voice, instantly activating her fire arm with her other hand.

"Lia," she said, a light scorn in her voice, "How did you get past the guards."

Lia approached her.

"My family is the one that take care of this place," the woman said, "We are the Caretaker of the Codex. I know every entrance there is to know about this place. A group of soldiers is unlikely to stand in my way."

Nia grudgingly agreed with her. Lia was part of the people who protect and watch over this place, after all, it was integrated in the woman by the Codex itself.

"Now place the Codex back into its place," Lia said.

"No," Nia answered her raising her gun toward the woman, "I am sure you know of what fates awaits us in a few days time. The General will use the World`s Shield to protect Krypton and from that…the Codex will be our new call into reshaping what`s left into a New Krypton, a _better_ Krypton."

Lia looked at her.

"You`ve betrayed your Father, your family all the traditions that you`ve been taught since birth because of Zod?"

"I made a choice," Nia told her, "I chose Krypton over a few…just as the General did. What we will accomplish, we will be the savior of our race."

Before Lia could answer, the entire room shook drawing the attention of the two women.

"What is that?" Lia whispered.

"_Commander, the General had been taken into custody, the plan had failed," _a voice said in her radio.

Nia feel her eyes widen in surprise.

"The plan had failed…," she whispered.

She shook her head.

"No matter," she whispered, "Contact Brainiac, tell him that we are leaving Krypton."

"_Commander…?"_

"Do it," Nia said, "He`ll known what to do."

"_Roger."_

Then Nia turned her attention toward Lia in front of her.

"And you`re coming with me."

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

**Krypton`s Interrogation Room**

Zod stood alone in the room with both of his arms joined together by a metallic bind. He was dressed in a simple skin tight outfit, his hair looking lightly upkeep as he stared coldly at the few Council Members in front of him.

"General Zod," the man said, frowning, "You have been charged with murdering Councilwoman Iwev-Ar, Councilmen Jor-El. You are also convicted of mustering a revolution against the ruling body of the Council…attempting a unauthorized activating of the World`s Shield…what say you?"

Zod spat on the ground in front of him.

"You are all happy to seat on your hands while our world approach it`s final days," he said, walking forward causing a few of the white clothed guards to hold him back, "I am simply doing my duty as the General of the Army. For doing my duty, you will condemn me to a black hole for eternity…you are all cowards."

"Your accomplices have yet to be found Zod," the Councilman continued, "Commander Nia-El who is suspected of stealing the Codex and kidnapping the wife of Kal-El. All of them will be found and punished for their acts of violence."

Zod smirked.

"Then you will have to search the stars," he said, "I gave her a mission that she couldn`t refuse. This Krypton is nothing but a pathetic image of what it once was and what your bloodlines have turned it into. Our ancestors will roll in their graves seeing what you have turned their hard works into.

"But, I will make the ideal Krypton," the General continued, "I will return us to our glory days, to the days were we were the Conquerors of Worlds."

"Then you will have to wait a long time Zod," The Councilmen said.

Then at that time, crystal started to take shape around him before completely overtaking the man.

"You will be forever banished into the Phantom Zone."

* * *

**Space**

Nia glared at the woman in front of her. She was looking at Lia who had both of her hand above her heads, hold up by an energy rings, unable to move. She couldn`t believe what she was hearing.

"You`ve send your child…_where_?"

"I will not tell you anything," Lia said.

"This is what you and Father along with Kal where planning," she said, "I should have known that it was something like this…But don`t worry Lia, I will find her and she will be the first one to have her path chosen by the Codex. How can you let a child without being indoctrinated go out like this? The Codex is our way of life, it`s how we were given our path, it`s how we became who we are."

Lia stared at her.

"Then Leia-El will be free to make her own choices," she said, "Free to be whoever she wants, free to chose who she will become, free to love. She has the freedom to choose."

"Heresy," Nia spat, "NO child of Krypton should live like this."

Lia stared at her.

"Without indoctrination, Leia-El is already a better woman than you ever will be Nia," she said, "You`ve betrayed your family…everything they ever stood for…You don`t have the right to carry the El…"

An armored fist smacked straight into Lia`s face causing the woman to turn her head sideway, blood falling from her lips.

"My family betrayed our hope for survival," Nia told her, "And I will bring that hope back to us."

With that, she raised her hand and ripped the El symbol that was upon Lia`s clothes out.

"You do not share my Father`s blood," Nia told her, "You`re the one who don't have the right to wear it."

She then turned around passing a soldier.

"Use the Zone Portal that Brainiac has and thrown her into it," she said, "I think eternal suffering will do her some good."

"As you wish Commander," the soldier said.

The woman walked through the ship`s corridor until she reached a large window giving way toward a Planet in the distance that was slowly getting covered by flames.

"_I will find you Leia-El_," she whispered, her gray blue eyes narrowing, "And you will be indoctrinated as every child of Krypton should be."

* * *

**Krypton**

Kal-El was standing upon the balcony of the House of El looking at the distance. He can feel the heat of the sun and could feel the planet shaking underneath him. The hour that his Father had predicted had arrived.

He looked up toward the sky, seeing the clouds above him.

"Leia," he whispered, "My beautiful daughter…while I may not see you grow up with the people of Earth, but I know you will do great things. You will give them an ideal to strides toward. They will rise behind you, they will stumble, they will fall…"

He glanced down toward Krypton`s landscape, noticing the wall of fire that was quickly approaching toward him.

"But in time, they will join you in the sun," Kal continued, his voice barely above a whisper, "In time…you will help them accomplish _wonders_…"

Then fire engulfed him.

_Leia…_

* * *

Across the galaxy, a small ship was zooming through the stars, aiming straight toward a blue planet in the solar System. The small ship continued its journey, moving at amazing speeds entering the Earth`s atmosphere, passing over a small Kansas town, and aiming straight toward a large cornfields with the many pieces of rocks flying with it.

Then it passed over a red truck causing the car to swerve before coming to a stop by the fields. The ship crashed into the fields with a large sonic boom.

On that fateful day, Smallville was hit with meteor showers unlike anything they have faced before and Martha Kent along with her husband Jonathan Kent, found a baby girl along with the alien craft…

A girl they later named Lara Kent.

**So ends the second chapter of the story. Hope you have enjoyed this. I never really did anything to Krypton in this mythology in Supergirl Beginning`s. So here it was and i hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next Time: **A Case of Neil

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. A Case of Neil

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Three

A case of Neil

**Present Day**

**Smallville Cemetery**

A single tombstone stood out in the morning sun, with the name JONATHAN KENT written upon it. The tombstone was fairly new with no sign of neither age nor weather damage. Standing in front of the white grave was a young woman.

She was dressed with a blue jacket upon her form and jeans along with a white black shirt underneath it. Her dark hair was falling upon her upper back as her blue eyes observed the name upon the stone in front of her.

"Hey Dad," she whispered.

Her hand was holding some flowers which she approached forward and placing them upon the ground in front of it. The girl stayed kneeled in front of the grave, her hands softly touching the name.

Last year was when the man had died. He had lived long enough just to see her come back alive to the world and after that the man had passed away, finally succumbing to the heart sickness that he had.

"Thank you for taking me in that day," she whispered, "I…I never actually paused to think about what could have happened to me if you and Ma weren`t there…or if you had decided to not pick me up when I arrived here."

The girl looked down toward the ground.

"I knew…that if it weren`t for you guys, I wouldn't have become what I am today," she said, "If it weren`t for you…"

She felt some tears gathering in her eyes as she lowered her head. Even when he was gone, she still feels the pain of when he died in her heart. She let out a small quiet breath and then she heard someone approaching from behind her.

"Lara?"

The dark haired girl turned her head, meeting her blonde haired twin.

Linda Danvers had a worried look upon her face as she observed her. The half-Kryptonian had become close to Lara over the past year she had decided to take the girl under her wing. Linda was a clone, one of the many clones created to be an evil force of destruction upon the world after her supposed death, but the Team had managed to let her escape and now she had become one of them, and Lara`s sister thought she still kept Danvers in her name.

"I`m okay," Lara answered her softly.

The dark haired girl turned her attention toward the tomb before standing up. She then walked back toward where Linda was and put a hand upon the girl`s shoulder for a few seconds before the duo continued to walk.

"What kind of man was he?" Linda asked her.

Lara smiled a little, thinking about the man that raised her.

"He was a good Dad," she said, "A little strict…but what parents aren`t? He taught me a lot of things about values, morals and how to make the right choices. I am sure that he will have loved you too."

Linda looked down, a light frown upon her features.

"What is it?" Lara asked.

"I am just worried about the future," she said.

Lara put an arm around her shoulder.

"I will be with you every step of the way you know," she said.

Linda gave her a sideway glance.

"I know," she said.

Suddenly Lara looked up as a familiar Mercedes pulled up causing her to stop as she watched it come closer to her and Linda before coming to a stop. Then a familiar young woman stepped out.

"Kent," she said.

"Allison," Lara said walking forward, "What are you doing here?"

"It`s Neil," she said, "Something had happened to him…and I need your help."

Lara frowned.

She hadn`t heard about Neil for the past months considering that she was healing from the Doomsday battle in Metropolis and then facing the Conqueror during the Invasion. From beside her, Linda looked at her in confusion.

"Who is Neil?"

Allison glanced at and then her eyes widened taking in her features before glancing back at Lara and going back in forth.

"Since when did you…?"

"It`s not of your business Lang," Lara told her stepping forward, "You said you are here for Neil right…than let`s go. Linda I`ll see you back home alright."

The blonde nodded thought she still had that curious expression on her face as the duo walked away from her. Lara got inside the car beside Allison and the girl drove back toward the Mansion.

"So what is wrong with Neil anyway?" she asked, giving the girl beside her a glance.

"I don't know exactly, and that`s why I needed you," she answered her a frown upon her face, "He is staying in his office, not letting anyone inside. It`s like he had become a man possessed or something…I don't know."

The dark haired girl frowned.

"Then why are you asking for me?"

"Look Kent," Allison said giving her a sideway glare, "You`re the reason that Neil even stayed in Smallville all this time. He could have stayed in a freaking mansion anywhere in the world…but he had to stay here because of you. I don't know what you did to have him under your thumb but you are going to fix this."

"Have him under my…Neil is just my friend," Lara told her.

"Then as his friend…fix whatever is wrong with him," Allison snapped.

Then soon enough, the car they were driving reached the front of the large Mansion and they went into the driveway. When it came to a stop, both Lara and Allison stepped out walking toward the large front door.

Allison walked through the house with Lara, who activated her X-ray vision so that she could see through the walls and she noticed that the house was empty unlike the last time she visited. That place was always filled with people…but now, the house was deadly silent.

"What happened to everyone?" she asked.

"Neil fired them all," Allison told her, "Ever since he came back from Metropolis a few months ago since that alien invasion."

Lara frowned.

"But he was missing even days before that," Allison told her, looking down as they reached the door of the office.

"Do you know where he had gone?" Lara asked her.

"He refuses to talk of it to anyone," Allison told her, "Even me…"

She knocked upon the door.

"Neil, it`s Allison," she said, "I brought Lara with me."

Lara narrowed her eyes seeing through the woods and into the room beyond. It was dark; all the windows had been blinded shut not letting the sun through. Seating in the middle of the room, on the ground with a bottle in his hand was Neil Luthor.

The young man looked up at the words and Lara saw his eyes glowing green in the darkness of the room.

_What happened to him?_ she wonders.

"Let Lara in," he said, "and leave the Mansion Allison."

Allison lowered her head, having heard him from beyond the door. Then she turned around, without a word walking away leaving Lara standing in front of the closed door. Then, Lara opened it seeing it was unlocked and stepped inside the darkened room.

Neil`s hair, which was always combed and well taken care of whenever Lara saw him in the past was now dirty and unkempt. He even had stumbles upon his face as he stared at her from where he was seating, his alcohol bottle in his hand.

"Been a long time Lara," he said, his eyes staring straight into her owns, "Or should I call you Supergirl now."

Lara felt surprise running through her at that. How did Neil know about that?

Noticing that she wasn`t answering, Neil stood up a little unsteady on his feet but he kept himself up. It was then Lara saw it, the green glow coming from beneath his clothes.

"You`re probably wondering how did I know about you being Supergirl right?" he continued, "Well, your clone was created beneath this house. I was surprised…to see the face of an old friend...and making the connection about you being Supergirl."

"Neil, you might be little drunk for I am not…,"

"_DON'T LIE TO ME_," Neil snarled and in his anger, the green glow in his eyes seems to brighten.

Lara fell silent, staring at the young man.

"Why didn't you ever tell me the truth Lara?" he asked.

Lara looked at him.

"I am your friend aren`t I?" he continued, taking a step toward her.

"I _am_ your friend Neil," Lara answered her.

"Then why did you keep it a secret from me?" Neil asked her, "You could have told me…"

"Neil, I couldn`t tell you the truth," Lara told him, "Not after what I have done to you."

Neil raised his gloved hand.

"Oh yes," he said, "The day you almost killed my father and burned my hand…at least, your apology made sense now."

His glare refocused upon Lara.

"My father was right about people like you," he said, "Trusting people…trusting you was a mistake. A mistake I made when I tried to become your friend….that was a mistake."

"No Neil it wasn`t a mistake," Lara said stepping forward, "I still consider you my friend…the only reason I didn`t tell you was because of your father…or what you could have let slipped out."

Neil looked at her.

"You really believed that I would speak to my father about what you really are?" he asked her, "Do you really have so little faith in me…so _little trust_?"

"It`s not about trust Neil," Lara said.

"_It is_ about trust," the young Luthor interrupted, "You call yourself my friend and yet you couldn`t trust me with _this_ little piece of information? About how my best friend is an alien…an alien that almost killed my father and burned my hand into a crisp."

"It was _your_ father`s fault that this had happened in the first place," Lara yelled at him, "He was the one that used the Black Kryptonite upon me…it was his fault, not mine."

Neil looked down toward the table in front of him for a few seconds before looking back up.

"My father and I had never seen each other eye to eye," he said, "But I trust him more than I trust you right now Lara Kent, if that`s even your name."

Lara feel her eyes widen at that answer as she stared at the young man across her. It was like she hardly recognized him at the moment.

"Get out, before I force you out myself," he said.

"What make you think you can throw me out?" Lara said, narrowing her eyes.

The glow in Neil`s eyes became even more pronounced and Lara suddenly feel a wave of nausea hit her, causing the girl to step back from the man in front of her.

_This sensation…it`s Kryptonite…don't tell me, he was infected somehow?_

"I am sure you know what happens when you get a dose of Kryptonite isn't that right Supergirl?" Neil Luthor told her.

Lara stared at him her eyes instantly seeing through his clothes, noticing the metal plates that had taken place of his ribcages and in the middle of it was a glowing ball of Kryptonite and she can see it working through his body.

_It must be the cause of why his eyes glow green, _Lara thought.

"Just what happened to you Neil?"

The look in the young man`s face became even colder.

"Leave," he hissed out.

Lara looked at him for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the room closing the door behind her. The girl walked through the empty Mansion until she was standing outside by the large front gates.

She turned her attention back toward it before turning her head toward the heavens and then she took off into the sky. Ever since she knew that she was an alien, Lara had never actually thought about it all that much. Although, she knew that they were people that love and accept her as she is…she can`t help but feel different than the rest of the world.

No matter how many years she had spent upon Earth, her abilities reminder her every day that she wasn`t human…that she wasn`t born here on this world…

_Even though you`ve been raised as a human being, you are not one of them._

This was the first thing Kal-El ever said to her. The first thing that he had reminded her of, of what she was…of where she came from. Lara coursed through the air going supersonic as a sonic boom echoed across her, breaking the sound barrier around her.

It always made her wonder what would have happened if Krypton wasn`t destroyed? How would her life on Krypton would have being different than what she had here. Would she have had a little brother or a little sister? Would she have met her real parents and grandparents? Would she had become someone important on Krypton has she had done here on Earth?

Then suddenly she stopped, staying stationary in midair, hundreds of miles above the ground as she floated there, her dark hair falling in her face. On Krypton, she would have never had to hide who she is…and what she is…but here on Earth, she will always be hidden being the mask of Lara Kent.

On Krypton, she would have been Leia-El. Not once anyone ever called her by her birth name except for Krypto…

She then turned her attention toward the sun, feeling some tears falling from her eyes.

_Just…who am I? Am I Lara Kent, daughter of Jonathan and Martha Kent or am I Leia-El, daughter of Kal-El and Lia._

**A broken friendship with Neil...and now Lara is slowly realizing despite living among humans...she isnt one...**

**Next Time: **Legacy

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Legacy

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Four

Legacy

**Mount Justice**

Diana walked through the hallway of the large mountain where she resides at the moment. Just earlier, she had gotten summoned by Batman and she was pretty sure that every member of the team had gotten the message.

Diana Prince was a beautiful young woman with long raven dark hair and bright blue eyes. She is part of a race of women known as Amazons from a hidden Island in the Bermuda Triangle. In her childhood, she was mysteriously sent in Metropolis out of her home by a strange golden light, thought no one could figure out how she had gotten there.

But she was adopted by the Prince Family and live out her teenage years in a small Kansas town of Smallville, and that was where she crossed path with Lara Kent, by chance and from there a friendship was struck between them.

A friendship that turned to love before both of them could figure it out thought, it was a surprise to her that Lara had a crush on her…but before their romance could fully bloom, Diana was ripped out of Smallville and had spend the next three years there, training and learning to be an Amazon.

The girl was snapped out of her thoughts when she arrived at the main room and she found that most of the members where already here. She had become friends with them in the many trials that they had faced together last year during the Starro Invasion.

Her eyes took them in, one by one.

First there was Nigthwing. He was the tactical leader of the team. A young man with short black hair and apprentice of Batman when he was younger, going with the name of Robin back then. He was a good looking young man too and whenever the Team was in trouble, his brilliant mind seems to always find a way out.

Beside him was Starfire, his girlfriend. Well, Diana didn't know much about Starfire other that she crash landed on Earth when she was trying to escape people who had her captive. During her landing however, she had crossed path with Nightwing and Raven who had witnessed the crash and had helped her out and since then, she had been an ally to them and a quick budding romance grew between her and Nightwing.

Then there was Wally West, or Kid Flash as he was known as. He was fast talking, fast moving, fast…running…well he was good friend, and share the same power as the Flash and was a big flirt with girls…thought, he seems to not have a girlfriend yet.

There was Raven, a girl that she hardly spoke with but was on good terms with. The Goth girl was always covered with her hood above her face. Beside her was Beast Boy, a green skinned young man that can turn himself into many animals at will.

Then there is Cyborg who was, as his name indicated, was part man, part machine. Technologically he could hack into anything within minutes and discover everything about that place. A dark skinned man he was and quite a friendly one too.

Then at the very last, was Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl but now is simply the Oracle. The former vigilante was seating upon her chair, her glasses pulled up her nose as she conversed with Nightwing about something. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her green eyes were sharper than any eyes that the Amazon girl had ever seen.

Barbara and Lara seems to be good friends, although Diana had a feeling that there was something more to the story than she was letting on. Diana told herself that she was seeing things but whenever she asked Lara about it, the girl simply said that they had worked out their differences.

The dark haired girl approached forward, drawing the Team`s attention.

"Hey Wonder Girl," Kid Flash said giving her a wave, "So you've got called in too."

"Yes," Diana answered him, "Do any of you have an idea of what this is about?"

"Probably a mission," Nightwing told her, "This is the only reason as to why they will call us all together."

"I wonder what kind of mission it will be," Kid Flash said smirking.

"If it is a mission at all," Cyborg told him, "Things have been quiet since the Starro Invasion a year ago."

He was right. It had been a quiet year since the Invasion with the Conqueror that had tried to control the world. Most of the work they have done had been not enough to draw the attention of the entire Team…but even so, Diana couldn`t help but feel a little anxious about it.

"When are they supposed to get here again?" Beast Boy asked.

Then from behind them, the Zeta Tube light up and Batman stepped through along with Wonder Woman. The duo walked forward and the Dark Knight looked at them all.

"Welcome everyone," Wonder Woman spoke out, "I am glad that you have answered our call."

"Is it a new mission?"

"No," The Dark Knight said simply, "We are here to discuss the future of this Team."

"Future?" Nightwing said, confusion in his voice.

"Your team have been active for at least a year now," Batman continued, "You have worked side by side with the League during the Invasion and it`s because of you that the Invasion had been foiled. The League is aware of what you can achieve…of what you can become, and for you to be what we wish for the future, this Team needs face…someone who is already familiar to the world and to you."

"You`ve already made your decision," Barbara stated.

"Yes we do," Wonder Woman said, "Although she isn`t here yet…"

Then the door opened at the end of the room, and Supergirl walked inside along with Linda and the two seems to be talking about something. Diana feels a smile growing upon her face taking in her girlfriend.

"…not something like that alright," Supergirl was saying, "So it`s fine."

"But Lara…," Linda had started but the dark haired girl shook her head.

"I`m done talking about this Linda," she said.

Linda looked away, a frown crossing her face causing Diana to frown, wondering what they are talking about.

"I`ve got your message Batman," she said, her face all serious, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"You`re late," the Dark Knight said, and Diana could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Ran into a few troubles on the way here," Supergirl told him, "I may be able to fly but not even me can cross a thousand of miles in a few seconds…not like those Zeta tubes."

"It`s nice to meet you again Supergirl," Wonder Woman said.

"Hello," Supergirl told her with a smile before turning her attention toward the rest of the team her eyes stopping upon Diana for a few seconds softening and then returned her attention toward the Dark Knight beside her.

"So Supergirl is going to be the face of our future?" Nightwing said.

"Supergirl isn`t someone who hide her face behind a mask," Batman said, "The world need someone with a face…and Supergirl is the best we`ve got. Just as the people trusted Donna in the past. With the trust that people show Supergirl, a new Team of heroes will take over for us in time."

* * *

A few minutes later, Diana stepped inside her room with Supergirl following and the girl of steel glanced around herself, taking in the place.

"You know, my offer for you to stay at the Farm with me and Ma still stands."

The Amazon glanced back at her, a light frown in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

Lara looked at her surprised for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?"

"You seem down," Diana said stepped closer toward her.

"Do I?" Lara told her, with some surprise in her blue eyes, "There is nothing wrong with me."

Diana put a hand upon her cheek, drawing the girl`s attention toward her. Diana knew her girlfriend well enough to see that something was bothering her. Lara may be invulnerable, but her eyes always seem to show what she was feeling, despite saying otherwise.

"Lara, be honest with me," she said.

Lara glanced away from her for a few seconds, as if battling with herself whether to speak to her of her worries or simply let it go.

"You were arguing with Linda back there," Diana told her, "That`s something you don't do."

A soft chuckle came from the girl of steel.

"Yeah, you`re right," she said, "Linda and I don`t argue."

Diana smiled a little.

"Are you going to tell me what`s wrong?"

Lara glanced up at her.

"Want to come with me somewhere?"

Diana frowned in confusion.

"Where?"

Lara smiled.

"Just come."

With that the girl of steel took her hand with hers and then pulled her along.

* * *

Lara was flying along with Diana as she hold the girl`s hand with her own, aiming away from Mount Justice. The duo continued to fly, as Lara`s attention turned toward the girl that was beside her.

With the sunset orange red glow, Diana looked otherworldly beautiful. Sure in the past, Diana was always a beauty whenever she looked at her, but having this girl in love with her it`s just…unbelievable.

"So where are we going Lara?"

She blinked, brought out of her thoughts and noticed that Diana was looking at her now, still sporting that curious look upon her face.

"What…I…er…," Lara said.

"What is it?" Diana asked her, "Is there something on my face?"

"No...it`s just…_you`re so beautiful_," Lara whispered.

Diana`s eyes seems to widen at that before a light blush worked it`s way upon her cheek.

"Thanks," she said, "But…you still didn`t tell me where we are going?"

Lara then turned her attention forward.

"Here," she said.

The duo lowered themselves until they were upon the ground. Lara glanced around herself, using her power to see if they were anyone around but they were the only ones here for miles. She then turned toward Diana who was still glancing around herself.

"What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Neil found out that I was Supergirl," Lara told her.

Diana`s head snapped toward her direction, surprise and shock visible in her blue eyes.

"Neil…Neil Luthor?" she asked.

Lara nodded.

"But how did that happen?" Diana asked her.

"H…He was my friend," Lara told her taking a seat upon the grass beneath her, her red cape forming around her, "One of the closest friend I had beside Chloe. Somehow, he found out that I was Supergirl since Linda was created beneath his house."

"Was this about why you and Linda where arguing?" Diana asked, as she took a seat beside her.

"Part of it," Lara told her, looking toward the sky, "Say…Diana, will you love me…even if I wasn`t Supergirl…if I didn`t have my powers…?"

"Did you think I fell for you because of your powers?" Diana asked her, bringing Lara`s eyes toward her.

"Not…really?"

Diana shook her head, chuckling.

"God Lara," she said.

Diana pulled herself unto the other girl`s lap, making Lara glanced up toward her.

"I fell in love with you because you are the most caring, selfless, and most kind-hearted person I know," the girl told her, "I fell in love with you because you cared for me as a person, you cared for Diana the person, not the eye-candy the boys at school see…"

"Diana…," Lara whispered softly.

"I told you before Lara," the dark haired girl told her, "I`m never letting you go…and I intent to keep that promise."

Lara did the only thing that she could have done in this moment, she kissed her. She poured all of the love in her heart that she had for Diana inside that kiss and feel the other girl return it. Then when she broke it, Diana looked at her.

"I love you, you know that," Lara told her.

Diana smiled tenderly at her.

"_I know_,"

**Some Diana and Lara fluff. Something that was dearly missed the past installation**

**Next time: **The Choices

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	5. The Choices

**Hey guys, a new chapter here.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Five

The Choices

**Undisclosed location**

Two people were walking through the hallway, with the older one dressed in military clothing as for the other was simply dressed normally. One of them was an older man with grayish hair which was slick back with a stern look upon his face. His companion was much younger thought his face was blank as he walked through the hallway.

"Where are we going General?" the younger man asked.

"We should be getting there soon," the General answered him.

They turned at the corner reaching a large steel door which had two men standing right beside him. They were both armed with machine guns and seeing the two men, they snapped into attention.

"At ease gentlemen," the General said, "Open it."

One of the armed men nodded before turning toward the small screen at the side of the door, quickly typing something and then with a hiss the door opened letting in a wave of air and the two men stepped inside.

The younger one looked down at the person beneath them and noticed that it was moving at high speed, easily dispatching the group of machine around them, ripping them in pieces with her bare hands. It was woman from the look of it with short dark blond hair and with muscles over her exposed skin.

Then the woman turned toward them, her eyes which were a dark blue, met their and the younger man blinked.

"Supergirl?" he said surprised.

"Not exactly," the General beside him said, "She is known as Kelly, or that`s what I decided to call her."

The younger man turned toward his companion.

"But why does she looks so much like…"

"That my friend is what we are here for," the General said, "You can get back to work Kelly."

The young blond, Kelly, gives him a nod before turning her attention away from them walking toward the end of the room. The two turned around walking out of the room.

"So this is the new branch my father told the military to create?" the younger man asked.

"A year ago, our world was subjected to an invasion so suddenly that we had no chance to fight back or mount an attack," the General said as they walked out of the large heavy steel door, "An invasion that the Justice League had managed to push back…although barely. I don't trust the League nor the Supergirl who is personally responsible for a lot of destruction in Metropolis but no one ever did anything against her."

The younger man frowned.

"I want America to stand on it`s own two feet rather than relying on vigilantes," the General continued, "Fighting for our country safety is a soldier`s duty…not vigilantes."

"Then what about the Supergirl look-a-like back there?"

"I am training her to become a soldier," the General said, "That when the times come, we will use her as a weapon against Supergirl herself."

They arrived in front of yet another door which the General opened and they found a young woman seating in the middle of the room with both of her eyes closed as if in meditation. Around her was a bunch of floating objects as if she was controlling them with her mind.

"Miraiba," the General said.

The young woman opened her eyes.

"Do you have a mission General?" she asked without turning to face them.

"No, I am just showing the newbie around," the General told her.

The young woman turned her head toward him, her eyes finding the newbie.

"Oh," she said, "I didn't expect to see you here. What brings rich boy like you in this part of the world."

The younger man frowned.

"You could say…that I am searching."

With that the two left the young woman alone.

"She practice Magic," the General said, "Now, tell me…what is the reason you`re really doing this. Your father won`t be happy when he learn of it."

"My father doesn`t control my life, General Lane," the younger man snapped, and in his anger his eyes started to glow green.

The General sighed.

"Just be sure that's what you want kid," he said, "Because once you make that choice, there is no going back."

The young man put his hand unto his chest, feeling the metal plate that was placed there and the glowing green kryptonite that was in his chest.

"I don't have a choice," he said, "With this body…I will either live my life as a freak…or try to make a difference the only way I can. Make me into someone who can fight those aliens…into a soldier."

General Sam Lane watched the man in front of him a light frown in his eyes.

"Then welcome to the Human Defense Corps Neil Luthor," he said.

"No," Neil said, "Don't call me by that name anymore…"

The General blinked in confusion.

"Then what do you want to be your codename?"

Neil stayed silent for a few seconds before turning his glowing green eyes toward the man behind him.

"Call me…_Metallo._"

* * *

**Daily Planet**

Lara Kent stepped through the door, with her glasses on, her eyes already searching for Chloe when she noticed that the girl herself wasn`t there.

"Hey Mrs. Kent," a familiar voice yelled at her.

Jimmy Olsen waved at her by the printer at the corner of the room and she made her way toward her.

"Hello Jimmy," she greeted, "You`ve seen Chloe?"

"She was just there a minute ago," Jimmy told her, a small smile upon his face, "Perry wanted to talk to her about something."

"I see," Lara said turning her attention toward where Perry`s office was and seeing through the walls and sure enough, her perky blonde friend was there talking with Perry about something.

"Are those new pictures?" Jimmy asked drawing the girl`s attention back toward her.

He was pointing toward the folder that she was holding.

"Yes," Lara said, "I thought that I`ll get back in his good graces by giving him some pictures," Lara told him.

"You must be a good friend of Supergirl for her to let you take pictures of her," Jimmy said.

"Perhaps," Lara told him, "And she really understands as to why I am taking those pictures."

"You`re lucky you get to even get such good pictures of her," Jimmy said, "But there is something I wanted to talk to you about Mrs. Kent."

"You can just call me Lara you know," the dark haired girl told her with a small smirk.

At that, Jimmy blushed to his ears and looked away.

"Okay Mrs. Ken…I mean, Lara," he stuttered, "Well, I was wondering if…if you wanted to go on date with me…this coming Saturday I mean."

Lara stared at him, surprised for a few seconds that he actually plucked up the courage to ask her out. When she started working for the Planet almost two years ago now, she knew that the young man had a crush on her but she couldn't do nothing about it after all, she was dating Barbara back then…but then she is with Diana now…

"I`m sorry Jimmy," she said, "But I am already dating someone."

His face saddened at that.

"Oh…I guess I should have expected that," he said, "Someone as beautiful as you are should have gotten a boyfriend already…"

Lara smiled lightly.

"I don't have a boyfriend Jimmy," she said.

Now he looked confused.

"But you just said…,"

"I know what I said," Lara told her, "I may not have a boyfriend…but I am dating someone."

He continued to stare at her for a few seconds before his eyes widened, suddenly getting the idea of what she was talking about.

"You mean…_Oh_, I guess…oh," he said scratching the back of his head, "Wow, I didn't have a chance from the start did I?"

Lara chuckled.

"But that doesn't mean the perfect for you isn`t just around the corner Jimmy."

"What`s around the corner?"

Chloe Sullivan, dressed in a long sleeved shirt and skirt reached them. Her blond hair was pulled up in a small ponytail that had grown over the past year with her eyes looking at them in curiosity.

"Hey Chloe," Lara greeted her.

"Hey, so…what were you guys talking about?" the blonde asked, looking from one to another.

"Just…_talking_," Jimmy said, "Well, I better get going, got a busy day ahead, and it`s nice to see you again Chloe and…thanks for the talk Mrs…I mean, Lara."

With that the young man walked away from the two young woman and Chloe gave her a sideway glance.

"Since when did he call you Lara?"

"Since now…what did Perry wanted anyway?"

"Oh, the usual," Chloe told her as they started walking toward her desk, "Well, they have been words of the military that is fighting to have the Justice League out of national security."

Lara frowned.

"Why would they want to keep the League out?"

"Well, it`s pretty embarrassing for them that the League is the one that is saving their hides rather than the people they chose for it," Chloe told her, "They have never seen eye to eye the two…but since the Starro Invasion incident last year, they are restarting the old argument again."

Lara frowned to herself.

"Now that I think about it," she said, "I don't remember seeing any military craft during the Invasion that day."

"The Invasion was sudden you know," Chloe told her, "The entire world had been taken aback by its sudden appearance that they had no time to act…If it wasn`t for the League however, we would all be mindless zombies under that Conqueror`s control."

Then Lara`s attention was drawn toward the ring Chloe was wearing upon her finger. It was a gold one with a ruby diamond at the top of it and she can see that it had year written around the stone and it made her wonder what it is.

"What is that ring?" she asked.

Chloe looked at the ring on her finger.

"That`s my class ring," she said giving her a grin, "Oh…yeah, you didn't graduate with me at high school. It`s pretty cool huh?"

"It`s nice," she said a light grin upon her face, "Can I see?"

"Sure."

Chloe removed the ring and handed it over to Lara who holds the object in front of her, catching the ruby stone in the sunlight. Then a deep glow appeared from within its depths and then the same glow from the red stone reflected in Lara`s eyes…

**A strange happening to Lara?**

**Next Time: **Red

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	6. Red

**New chapter up for this fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Six

Red

Chloe watched her friend with a confused look upon her features. Lara was holding the ring in her hand, her blue eyes seems to be mesmerized by the object. She had her lips which were half opened, her eyes half lidded as if in a trance…

The blonde blinked.

"Lara,"

That snapped the girl out of whatever happened to her.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked.

The dark haired girl turned her attention toward her, and Chloe noticed that the girl still seems to be out of it but she shook her head.

"Y…Yeah, I…I`m fine," Lara told her.

Chloe put a hand upon her shoulder.

"You sure?" she asked.

Lara nodded at her, handing her the ring back.

"Yeah, trust me…I`m fine," she said.

Chloe took the ring and put it back upon her finger, looking at her friend, worry over her face. Lara put the folder which had the Supergirl pictures upon the desk and started to walk away from her…toward the exit.

"Hey…where are you going?" she called after her.

"Going to look for Diana," Lara called back.

"B…but you just got to work…?"

Lara turned toward her.

"I changed my mind," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You _changed_ your mind…," Chloe repeated, not catching what she was talking about.

Lara let out a laugh at the confusion that was showing upon her face.

"I just want to find Diana," she said, "See you later Chloe."

And then, a sudden burst of wind took over the area blowing papers everywhere and Chloe had to cover her eyes as the wind blew everything away.

_What the hell Lara? Using your powers in public like that?_

Lara Kent came out of super speed holding her chest which had started to feel tight. The girl was gasping for air. She didn't know what was wrong with her but this…_heat_ had started to grow all over her from nowhere.

Starting straight from her middle.

She had never felt like this before. Sure she had gotten horny in the past but heck, the one she was feeling right now, it was like it was intensified that all she wanted was to have a good long mind blowing sex with someone…

And her target was Diana.

Lara can feel her mind going hazy as she continued straight forward, the heat within her becoming overpowering….

* * *

**Mount Justice**

Diana was going through some training with the rest of the team. She was sparring with Nightwing and the young man was skillfully blocking all of her moves. She was quite taken aback by his level of skill but she knew it shouldn`t be no surprise, after all, the young man had been trained by the Batman of all people.

"Not bad," he said with a small smile, "You`ve gotten better."

"And you are still as skillful as ever Nightwing," the dark haired young woman told him.

"I am surprised that you guys have going at it for so long," Cyborg said with a small smirk, "One of you would have knocked each other down by now."

"Well that wasn`t the purpose of the training now is it Cy," Nightwing told him, "But you`re welcome to try."

The dark skinned young man smirked.

"Booyah," he said, "Don't go crying now if I`m kicking your ass."

"Oh…I`m shaking in my boots in terror," Nightwing mocked.

"Get him Cy," Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah, Go Wing," Starfire yelled after him.

A couple of chuckle echoed around them at the name and Nightwing sighed feeling his cheek reddening in embarrassment at the nickname his girlfriend yelled out. Diana smiled lightly as she stepped out of the way for Cyborg to have his fight with Nightwing.

Then before the duo could do anything the Zeta Tubes light up drawing the group`s attention.

"_Arriving, Supergirl,"_ the automated voice said.

Then the light disappeared and Lara Kent stood there in her civilians clothes. The girl was glancing around herself before her eyes found Diana standing there and a smirk grew upon her face.

"Lara…shouldn`t you be at work?" Diana asked her surprised to see her here.

But the girl of steel didn`t answer her as she walked straight toward her and took hold of her arm.

"Come with me," she said.

"Lara…," she started, as the girl pulled her toward the Zeta Tubes.

"Supergirl, this is training session," Nightwing told her as he stepped forward.

The girl of steel glanced at him narrowing her eyes.

"Then I am just taking Diana for some rough s…I mean, _training_ of my own," she said, "Do you have a problem with it?"

Nightwing frowned lightly as he stared at her. Diana was taken aback by the answer Lara had given him. Just what had gotten into her lover? But Lara wasn`t waiting for an answer for she simply turned toward the Zeta Tube, activated it and the light swallowed both her and Diana.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude**

The two girls materialized into the Fortress and Diana turned her gaze toward the girl across her. Something about Lara was different somehow and the way the dark haired girl was looking at her, she can feel a light touch of fear and excitement at the amount of lust that were in these blue eyes.

"Lara…,"

The next second the girl was in front of her, putting a finger to her lips forcing her to fell silent. Then, the light caress started its way across her lips and into her cheeks.

"I want you," Lara told her simply.

She leaned forward and taking Diana`s lips into a searing kiss. Diana almost fell down with how much passion and strength that was behind it, and can feel her back touching one of the walls behind her. She can feel herself responding to the kiss feeling Lara`s lips working with hers.

Then she felt the hands working upon her clothes, slowly removing the jacket she was wearing going beneath her shirt and straight unto her skin. Diana let out a soft moan at her touch, feeling her body tremble underneath Lara`s caress.

"Lara…," she breathed.

Lara`s lips attached her jaws causing Diana to throw her head back, closing her eyes giving her more room to work with.

"Call my name…," Lara growled out.

"La…,"

"My _other _name," Lara whispered.

Diana turned her eyes toward the girl in front of her. Lara`s eyes were shining with the heat vision, the red glow overtaking the blue in her eyes but it didn`t seem to be growing any stronger.

"You never call me by that name," Lara continued, "It`s always Lara…Lara…Lara…"

"But that is your name," Diana told her, feeling confusion taking place of the feelings she had before.

"I just want you to say it Diana," she whispered her lips breathing past Diana`s, "I want to hear that name coming from the person I love with all my heart."

Diana couldn`t help the small smile that worked it`s way upon her lips as she put her arms around Lara`s neck.

"You know, you`re really childish, _Leia_."

Lara smiled at her.

"Only with you, my beloved"

Then they kissed again.

* * *

When Diana woke up, she was lying against someone warm. She can hear the sound of winds and she felt too sleepy to even consider moving from the cocoon of warmth she was currently coddled in.

She was as naked as the day she was born with the bed sheet around her form and the other person beside her. The dark haired girl opened her eyes taking notice of the white crystal walls around her before glancing around.

She was at the Fortress.

Lara had brought her here…and the two proceeded for the rest of the afternoon having sex with each other and never before had Lara been this aggressive with her, not that she minded after all, it had been such a turn on to see Lara like this, and it made her really hard to resist…

_I wonder where all that sudden aggressiveness came from?_ She thought looking at the girl with a soft loving look in her eyes.

Diana leaned forward and placed a soft kiss upon her girlfriend`s lips causing Lara to moan softly but didn`t wake her up. Then she turned around and pulled out one of the Kryptonian robes that Lara had Krypto made for her during her last stay here.

The material was quite comfortable to wear and it was unlike anything found here on Earth, thought it was normal after all, it was it was of an alien design quite literally. As she stepped out of the room, Krypto materialized right beside her.

"_Good Morning Lady Diana,"_ he greeted.

She glanced at the A.I.

"Hello Krypto," she greeted, "Do you have anything to eat here?"

"_I am sure that they are some food in the kitchen," _Krypto answered her.

Diana nodded at him before making her way toward where the kitchen was situated and started to search for food. They weren`t much left considering Lara hadn`t been here in a while but none of the foods seems to have rotten. It seems alien technology are quite useful in ways other than mass destruction.

Humming lightly, Diana stared to work upon a light breakfast of toasted bread along with some eggs and juice.

"Has anyone ever told you you`re devastatingly beautiful?"

She glanced toward the voice finding Lara leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. The girl was looking at her with a small smile upon her face. She was dressed in a robe thought she can see the top of Lara`s breasts in the clothes, Diana knew she wasn`t wearing anything underneath.

"Not really," Diana answered her turning her attention toward the food.

The next second with a breath of wind, she felt Lara`s arms sneaking around her waist.

"Then I am telling you that you are devastatingly beautiful."

"Why thank you Lara,"

The girl tensed behind her, letting out a soft sigh causing Diana to glance at her.

"What is it?"

"Calling me Lara again," the girl grumbled, "Want me to punish you again? You seem to love it when I do."

Diana feel her cheeks redden at the so called _punishment_. She can feel the feather light kisses starting upon her neck, and the wandering hands that were slipping underneath her robes and upon her skin causing her to shiver… but her rational mind seems to think there was something odd about this situation…

"What`s gotten into you?" she asked.

A chuckle came from Lara.

"Maybe I am just really happy to see you?"

Diana pulled the hands from underneath her robes and turned to face the young Kryptonian in front of her. Lara was looking at her confused that she was stopping.

"Lara…just what is going on?" she asked.

The girl flinched again at the name used.

"What make you think something is wrong?" Lara asked her raising her eyebrow.

Diana sighed.

"I don't know," she said, "I don't know…you`re never like this. You were supposed to be at work yesterday and yet, you literally grabbed me from training with the team and come here with me."

"You didn't seem to be complaining yesterday," Lara told her.

Diana flushed.

"I`m not complaining," she said, "Trust me I`m not…"

Before she could get anything out again, Lara`s lips were upon hers again. Jesus, that girl used her super speed in the sneakiest way…Diana returned the kiss for a few seconds before she remembered that she was actually supposed to be talking to Lara about something…

She pulled out of the kiss.

"See, this is what I am talking about," Diana told her, taking hold of the girl`s shoulder, "You`re_ never _like this…I can`t help but feel that there is something going on with you."

Lara narrowed her eyes, shaking the hand off her shoulder.

"Why should they be something wrong with me?" she snapped, her eyes suddenly glowing red, "You rather have me putting a front for the world to see rather than be my true self."

Diana opened and closes her mouth in confusion.

"Lara, no it`s not what I meant…?"

"_Stop calling me Lara_," the dark haired girl snapped at her, "My name is Leia-El. That`s the name my _parents_ gave to me. I thought because you love me you would have understand, but you`re just like the rest."

"But I _do_ love you," Diana told her, "I just want you to act normal like you did before."

"But I am not normal am I?" Lara said, "I was never normal. I am reminded everyday that I am not normal Diana, after all, no matter how much I look like everyone else…I am not like them."

With that she turned away from the Amazon girl.

"Lara…wait," Diana started but the girl disappeared in a gust of wind.

**A nice day turn into disaster...Will Diana figure it out?**

**Next Time: **Confrontation

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


	7. Confrontation

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the fic.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter Seven

Confrontation

It had been two days since then.

Two days since Lara had done her disappearing stunt upon Diana. The girl had been worried sick about her, and not even Chloe could reach her. The past two days they had spend looking for Lara ever since her disappearance…thought she never expected her hunch to lead her here.

Linda Danvers looked toward the club in front of her, her own blue eyes narrowing at the sign which read _The Little Garden_ in neon pink letters above her and she let out a sigh shaking her head. Never once she will thought that Lara Kent would have been here of all places after all, the girl was in relationship with Diana.

_A lesbian club, _she thought.

The only reason why Linda had been able to track Lara down was because of the telepathic link the two seems to share. Linda had become aware of that link when she started to have dreams of the Fortress of Solitude despite never been there and seeing memories that weren't hers. Batman had deduced it was because she was genetically identical to Lara was the reason why this was happening…and they didn't know much about Lara`s alien physiology to be able to make a sound explanation.

Linda walked forward and stepped inside the club.

There were only women inside which was no brainer considering it was a lesbian club after all, but the blonde was searching through the mass of bodies for the person she was looking for. It was playing some loud music with the many people on the dance floor and it was then that Linda caught sight of her target.

She sighed again.

Lara Kent was dancing with two young women with her sandwiched in the middle of the two but she didn`t seem to have a care in the world. Linda narrowed her eyes again, before making her way toward the dark haired Kryptonian, and taking hold of the girl`s arm.

Lara`s attention snapped at her.

"You and I need to talk," Linda told her.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Lara asked her, surprised.

"You didn't tell us you had a twin," one of the woman said.

"Can she join us?" the other one asked.

Linda glared at them.

"_No, she can`t_," she said before pulling on Lara but noticed the girl wasn`t moving.

"Let go of me," Lara growled at her.

Linda stared at her straight in the eyes. Lara was actually resisting her and the girl was also using her super strength to stop her from pulling her.

"Or what?"

Lara`s heat vision suddenly brightened in her eyes.

"I`ll punch you through the wall."

"So you're going to use your powers in the middle of this club?" Linda asked her, "Diana was right…there _is_ something wrong with you."

"Diana…so she was the one who send you after me?"

"We`ve been searching for you for two straight days," Linda told her, "Do you have any idea how worried Ma Kent was about you that you didn't show up last night? She thought something as horrible as before had happened again. Why would you do this?"

Lara turned her attention at her.

"I just wanted to let the real me out."

Linda blinked in confusion.

"The real you?"

"I wanted to be Leia-El rather than Lara Kent," Lara told her taking hold of Linda`s clothes, "You don't have any idea of what`s it likes…to constantly lie to yourself…telling yourself that you are human…you are like _them…_"

Linda can feel a sudden rise in emotions…a sudden rage from within Lara. She didn`t understand where all that anger and rage came from? Lara was never like this when they were training together.

"That doesn't explain why you have made us worry like this," she said, "That you have made Diana worry…"

Suddenly Lara slammed punch straight into Linda`s face creating a shockwave within the club causing the very building to rattle at the impact. Linda smashed through some people, hearing them yell in pain before going through the wall and outside into the alley behind the club.

They were screams from inside the club as people started to evacuate from the building and Linda shook her head from the attack looking up and noticing that Lara was stepping through the hole.

"Diana was worried you say?" she said, the red in her eyes all the more brighter now, "What a joke…why should she be worried? She is the one that wanted me to be normal. If she wanted a normal girlfriend why don`t she date some other girl."

"Maybe it`s because she is freaking in love with you," Linda yelled at her, "Just what the heck is wrong with you Lara?"

Lara`s eyes suddenly blasted her heat vision aiming it straight at her and Linda had to use her super speed to avoid the attack and then took hold of Lara`s form sending the girl flying back into the now empty club, completely destroying the ground from within.

Linda still having her hold upon Lara stared down at her twin bellow her.

"_Just what is wrong with you Lara_?" she asked, "What`s the big idea attacking me in public like this? Wasn`t it you that told me to keep my powers in check when I am around other people?"

"Stop calling me by that name," Lara yelled at her.

Her two hands took hold of Linda`s throat before flying up with the girl, crashing through the ceiling above and then while they were in the air, Lara slammed a punch straight Linda`s stomach sending her flying through a couple of nearby houses and landing against a car completely flattening a side of it.

The blonde groaned softly as she pushed herself off the car. She glanced up toward the sky where Lara had been but there was no sign of her and Linda frowned to herself.

_Something is wrong with Lara, _she thought, _I am sure of it now…but what could it be?_

She put her hands into her pocket to search for the phone Chloe had given her and glanced down at the device.

"It`s broken," she said noticing the large crack in the middle of the screen, "Great."

The blonde shook her head before aiming back toward Chloe`s apartment.

* * *

"She…attacked you?" Chloe repeated, looking at her.

Linda was already at Chloe`s apartment. She only arrived a few minutes ago and saw that Diana was there too. The dark haired girl was standing at the end of the room listening to what Linda told them after finding Lara at the club.

"Yes, she did," Linda said, "You were right Diana, there is something wrong with her."

"But what could it be? What could actually change Lara like that?"

Chloe was frowning to herself.

"She was fine the last time we met at the Daily Planet," she said, "It`s like she had become another person after…"

She trailed off, as if she suddenly realize something and Linda raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Ever since I showed her my ring," Chloe whispered to herself though with her super hearing, Linda heard every word.

"What ring?"

Chloe looked up at her.

"My class ring," she told her, "The one I have received when I graduated from Smallville High…hang on,"

The blonde quickly made her way into her room and came back with a small gray box in one hand and a small gold ring in the other hand, decorated with a pure red stone. Linda frowned to herself.

Diana approached and picked up ring, observing it.

"This ring is the reason Lara changed," she asked.

Chloe nodded.

"It must be, she was normal before," the blonde told her.

Linda stayed back, not wanting to get close to the ring. If Lara was changed somehow because of that thing, who said she herself was safe?

"I thought Kryptonite was the only thing that affected Lara in a way," she said.

"I know," Chloe said, "That`s what is weird about it."

"Kryptonite," Diana whispered, "What if that stone is some sort of Kryptonite? We know the green one weaken her, and the black one causes her to have an evil twin…er…than this red one must have…"

"Made her into a hormonal, split-personality insane girl?" Chloe finished.

Diana gave her a glance at the suggestion but she agreed.

"Probably,"

"So how do we break her out of it then?" Linda asked her, "I mean, the stone is not even near her for it to work unlike the green Kryptonite."

Diana frowned to herself thinking and Chloe was stumped as well.

"Then we better do something quick because this is the third night since she got induced by the red K," she said, "Before she do something that she`ll regret."

Diana looked up toward the duo.

"I have a plan," she said, "and we`re going to need some green Kryptonite."

* * *

Lara Kent or Leia-El was making out with a girl upon the back of a car. She had met the blonde during her short stay at the _Little Garden _and they had managed to get close in personal. She was softly kissing the woman beneath her all over her body loving to hear her moan in pleasure when her super hearing picked up a voice.

"_Leia-El…if you can hear me, meet me at the Fortress."_

It was Diana`s voice and it made her freeze in her movement hearing a soft moan of complain.

"Why did you stop?" the girl beneath her asked.

Leia licked her lips.

"Something I just remembered I have to do," she said removing herself from the girl.

"You`re just going to leave like that?" the girl asked her.

"Yeah," she said with a matter of fact voice, "It`s not like you can pleasure me anyway."

She heard the girl gasp in shock at what she said but Leia was already out of the vehicle and disappearing in super speed aiming straight toward the Fortress as she flew. Diana was the only one that she really enjoy having sex with after all, making love with that beautiful body was just like something out of a dream and she loved the way Diana tasted.

When she reached the Fortress, she went inside and glanced around herself and found Diana seating down upon the bed inside her room. The dark haired girl looked up at her entrance.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

Diana stayed completely still as she observed her.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Leia-El raised an eyebrow.

"What do you…?"

"Just answer the question," Diana cut across her, "Do you love me or not?"

Leia walked across the room and pushed Diana down upon the bed, making the dark haired girl gasp lightly at the movement. Then she gently kissed her, savoring the taste of her lips and she felt Diana respond to her.

Then she broke it.

"Does that answer your question?"

Diana smiled lightly.

"At least I know _she_ is still in there somewhere," the girl replied.

Leia frowned in confusion at what she was saying before a sudden pain overcomes her body causing her to gasp. She looked down toward Diana and noticed that the girl had her arms wrapped around her body and in her hand was piece of Kryptonite.

Green Kryptonite.

"Diana…you…," she started, pulling herself away.

Diana`s arms, however, tightened upon her form keeping her there.

"If you really love me…then _trust_ me," the Amazon princess told her.

Leia gasped in pain as most of her strength completely faded from her limbs then her form fall upon Diana`s. At that moment, Diana turned herself over, so that she was beneath her as her blue eyes observed her carefully.

"C`mon…," she whispered, "Work…._work_"

_Flashback_

"_A plan?" Chloe said, "What kind of plan will you need Green Kryptonite for?"_

"_Green Kryptonite gives off a radiation that affect Lara`s body, making her weak," Diana said, "More importantly, it affects the radiation of the powers the sun gave Lara, taking them away from the girl herself."_

"_I can see what you`re talking about," Linda said, "But what does this have to do with Lara`s current condition?"_

"_What if the green Kryptonite can affect the effects of other Kryptonite in a similar way?" Diana told them, "what if using the green Kryptonite, we can remove the effect of the Red Kryptonite upon her."_

_Chloe stayed quiet._

"_It`s risky and ballsy," she said, "Lara will see it a mile away…quite literally."_

"_It might work," Diana told her._

"_It might…but what if it doesn`t?"_

"_Then I am pretty confident in my skills," Diana said, "If by some chances that it doesn`t work…Lara won`t be able to fight back under the influence of the green Kryptonite…I won't hurt her, after all, I love her too much."_

_End of flashback_

Diana observed the girl beneath her as she prayed with all her heart that her plan was going to work. Then in front of her very eyes, a red glow appeared in Lara`s eyes similar to how the heat vision appeared but it faded as quickly as it had come and Lara`s eyes closed.

Then Diana placed the green Kryptonite inside a lead container before turning her attention toward the girl on the bed. Hearing her groan, she quickly made her way toward Lara`s form.

"Lara?"

The girl opened her eyes, looking at her in confusion as if she was wondering what she was doing here.

"D…Diana…what are you…?" she started, "Why do I feel so weakened?"

Diana looked at her intently.

"You don't remember?"

Lara frowned.

"I remember…I remember talking to Chloe," she said, "back at the Planet…and she showed me this class ring of hers and then…there was this heat that overtook me and all I wanted was to have s…"

A deep blush overtake Lara`s cheeks causing Diana to smirk.

"Go on,"

"I…I wanted to take you…in _every way possible_," the dark haired Kryptonian girl said, looking up at her lover.

Diana smiled and kissed her.

Her Lara was back.

**Good thing they figured this thing out before it could get worse right? Well, hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Next Time: **Regrets.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	8. Regrets

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eight

Regrets

Ma Kent woke up early that morning to work upon breakfast as she usually does. The older woman was working upon her stove to cook a little breakfast when her eyes caught sight of a person working upon the fields around the house.

She frown a little taking in who it was before stepping out of the house and into the cool morning air. The sunlight was already warming the air outside thought some of the chill of the early hours still remains. She approached the fence.

"What are you doing out here so early?" she called out.

Lara Kent turned toward her before walking back toward the fence.

"Morning mom," she greeted.

"I don't remember seeing you ever working this early," she said, "At least, not without your father there also."

Lara smiled a little thought her smile didn`t quite reached her eyes.

"You know we have hired someone to work on the field right?"

"I know," the dark haired young woman answered, "I just wanted to have something to do…to keep myself occupied."

Ma Kent watched the girl in front of her.

"Is there something the matter Lara?"

Lara glanced at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Lara, I raised you since you were a child," the woman said, "I know that look upon your face…I have seen it before, that night when you asked us if you were adopted."

Lara shook her head.

"I could never hide anything from you can I Mom?"

"No," Ma Kent told her, "Now, tell me what is bothering you baby girl."

Lara let out a soft sigh before leaning against the fence.

"I feel…lost,"

Ma Kent blinked.

"I thought for once I knew what I was doing," Lara told her, "I thought I knew…what it was like to be a hero when I chose to become one…but, I am nothing like a hero."

"Lara, you save Metropolis on a daily basis," Ma Kent told her, "you can do so many amazing things. Isn`t that why you chose to become what you are today?"

Lara sighed again running a hand through her hair.

"Being Supergirl," she said, "It felt…like it was the thing I was supposed to do since I had my abilities. Lately, I have been filling so…I just feel like I have lost the will to be Supergirl."

Ma Kent looked at her but she stayed silent.

"It was after I faced Doomsday that I became aware of how much of a responsibility what I have chosen to become is," the girl continued, "Doomsday was the only thing that actually could face me with the same powers and could actually kill me."

The girl looked at her.

"And then the Conqueror came and tried to take over the Planet," Lara continued, "and he told me that it was because of me that he came here. Because of what I was, that was what put this Planet in danger."

"Lara…,"

"If me being here is drawing so much attention, wouldn't it have been better if I was a normal girl?"

"No because you wouldn`t be who you are without your powers," Ma Kent said.

Lara stared at her, taken aback for a few seconds.

"What?"

Ma Kent smiled lightly as she watched the sun.

"When you were a child…you suffered," she said, "It was like your lungs weren`t working the way they should be…which was no surprise being a child of space after all. Even as you grew up, I had this fear within me that someone will come on that doorstep and take you away from me."

Lara looked down.

"Call it a mother`s paranoid or whatever you wish to," the woman continued, "But every night I will look toward the stars…watching them, waiting for whoever that will come but no one ever did."

Ma Kent turned her attention toward the girl across her.

"Even today, that fear still lives within me."

Lara hugged the woman.

"You know that no one is going to take me away from you," she said.

"I know," Ma Kent murmured.

After a while, Ma Kent stepped back from the hug looking at the girl across her.

"Your father believed that you were sent here for a reason," she said, "Not because of Krypton`s destruction…but for something better. He believed that you have found your calling when you became Supergirl."

Lara looked down.

"That`s the thing Ma," she said, "I became Supergirl because I didn't want to deal with the pain that I had when I lost Diana. I wanted something to distract myself from it and to make sure that no one else would suffer like I did…and now that I have gotten her back…what had driven me forward…it`s not there anymore."

Lara looked up toward her mother.

"All I want now is to be with her," she said, "plain in simple…but Diana is part of the Young Justice team and I can`t just ask her to quit."

Ma Kent observed the girl in front of her.

"What do you want to do Lara?" she asked.

Lara looked out toward the fields in front of her.

"I don't know," she murmured leaning against the fence.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened a few days ago?"

Lara glanced at her.

"You know about that?"

"You guys may not tell me much of what is going on," Ma Kent told her, "I did know that there was something wrong."

Lara turned her attention away.

"Hey, Ma," she said softly, "If you and Dad didn`t find me in that meteor field…do you think that I could have been someone completely different."

Ma Kent put a hand upon Lara`s shoulder.

"It doesn`t matter now," she said, "You are Lara Kent, my daughter even not by blood. They will always be what ifs Lara. If we didn`t find you that day, then we could always hope that the person that had found you would have raised you like we did."

Lara nodded, a small smile appearing upon her lips.

"You always find the silver lining in the night Ma," she said.

* * *

**Gotham**

Barbara Gordon was seating behind her monitor as she was observing every situation that were taking place in Gotham currently. The young genius child continued to type upon the keyboard in front of her.

Then suddenly, a new window popped up on the screen drawing her attention toward it. The redhead sighed a little before putting a finger against her ear, turning on the communicator she was wearing.

"Huntress, this is Oracle_,"_ she said, "Got some activities in the slums_."_

A female voice laughed at the other end.

"_Ooooh…goody_," the Huntress said, "_You know I love workin` in the slums. There is always got someone that needs to get their brains knocked out of their heads."_

"You might want to move fast," Oracle said, "They are in movement toward the Swamp from the camera feeds."

"_In route,"_ Huntress said.

* * *

**Gotham City Slums**

The super bike roared in the silent night as Huntress tore the streets aiming straight toward where Oracle had guided her. Huntress was a young woman with dark hair and was dressed with a body suit that had streaks of purple around it and the purple mask upon her features which had two tips pointing upward similar to the Batman`s ears.

"Nightwing is too busy to work in Gotham anymore?" she asked.

"_He is busy with the new Team that Batman had him create a year ago,"_ Oracle told her.

"Ah yeah," Huntress said, "Weren`t you part of that before your accident?"

"_For a while."_

Huntress blinked and slowly came to a stop as she noticed a van that was on the side of the road. The girl stepped off the bike and made her way toward where the van was and noticed that it was the group of robbers that she was chasing after…

But why did they crash?

She glanced around herself noticing that they weren`t anyone around her. Huntress made her way back on the road, following the tire tracks with her eyes.

_Seems like they had swerved out of the way, _she thought, _Almost as if they had seen something suddenly appear on the road and in reflex, tried to move out of the way…_

She turned her gaze toward the van.

_I guess they forgot to calculate how small this road is…_

She raised her hand toward her com.

"Oracle, I found the robbers but they crashed," she said.

"_Crashed how?"_ Oracle responded, confusion in her voice.

Huntress turned her attention back toward the van.

"Well from what it looks like, they avoided to hit something," she said, "But what that something is…I have no idea."

"_I have already notified the authorities," _Oracle said, "_You best get out of here."_

"Will do, Huntress out," she said.

The girl made her way toward her bike when she came to a stop suddenly glancing to the left, down the darkened hallway. She stayed still, her eyes narrowing lightly at the dark in front of her. She was sure she had heard someone moving down here but she couldn`t see anything.

Shaking her head thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her, Huntress made her way toward her bike and then drove off.

* * *

In the darkened hallway, a dark breath came from within it. A large figure was slowly stepping out into the light, a soft growl coming from the throat. Then a large gray skinned hand was slammed against the wall, covering it with slims as two white eyes reflected the light from the light post nearby.

The being growled, his hand moving away from the wall as he turned away from the crash.

"_Born…on a Monday…"_

**Is a new menace rising?**

**Next Time: **Gold

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	9. Gold

**Hey guys, here is the new update of the story.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Nine

Gold

**1895**

**Gotham**

The large number of peoples was moving around, laughing and having a good time in the casino as they smoke some cigars, though none of them were having more fun than the head of the casino.

The man had dark brown hair which fell upon his shoulder and was dressed in a suit which was opened at the top and was looking at the many people inside his casino. He raised his right hand and put the cigar in his lips, his gold ring shining upon his middle finger.

"Boss," a man said.

The man turned his attention at the man that had called him and noticed a woman walking up toward where he was seated. The woman approached where he was.

"We need to talk," she demanded.

"And what about Rachel?" the man asked letting out a breath of smoke, "You and I are done talking for over a month now…not since I saw you with that lowlife drunkyard."

"That`s what I need to talk to you about," the woman, Rachel told him.

The man stood up, putting his cigar on his lips, his eyes coldly staring at the woman in front of him.

"You and I ain`t got nothing to talk about," he said, "Go back to your drunkyard of a husband and stay out of my life."

The man walked out toward his office and heard the woman following him. He made his way straight toward the liquor cabinet and pulling out a bottle. He heard the door closing behind him.

"What more do you want?" he said turning toward the woman, an angry look upon his face.

"There is something that I wanted to tell you Cyrus," the woman said, "I haven`t been able to…I…I`m pregnant."

Cyrus stayed frozen as he watched her then anger grew upon his face and before he knew what was happening, he raised a gun straight into the woman`s face and then fired, blowing her brains apart and she fell upon the ground, dead.

The man stared at the body on the ground.

"As if I`ll believe that, you whoring bitch."

The door opened and his henchmen entered the room, alarmed by the gunshot.

"Boss?"

"Get rid of that, it's getting my carpet dirty." he said gesturing toward the body on the ground.

And then he turned around, looking toward the sunset in front of him. Cyrus Gold put his cigar in his mouth and let out a deep silver cloud.

"Born on a Monday," he murmured, "Christened on a Tuesday…"

The man chuckled, as he watched the sunset in front of him.

* * *

**Present Day**

Lara blocked the punch that was send toward her and then she retaliated with a kick toward her opponent who avoided it expectedly. The dark haired girl smiled lightly as she jumped back and then letting her opponent charge toward her with a punch which she blocked.

"Not bad," she said.

Diana smiled.

"I`m just getting warmed up," she said.

The two girls were circling each other, testing each other`s footwork as they exchanged blows though none of them actually hit each others. With Lara`s speed and Diana`s quick footwork, the two were pretty evenly matched…

At least until Lara let out a dash of superspeed, completely blindsiding the other girl dropping her on the ground on the mat they were standing on. Diana blinked in confusion as to how she had gotten unto the ground and then she sighed.

"You cheated again eh,"

"You didn't say I couldn`t use my powers," Lara told her.

Diana sighed seating up.

"Lara," she said extending her hand toward her.

The dark haired Kryptonian pulled her up, and the Amazon looked at those blue eyes that seem to melt whatever little frustration that she had against her.

"Forgive me?" Lara said.

Diana shook her head.

"You`re lucky I`m in love with you," she said.

Lara gives her a quick peck on the lips.

"Love you Diana," she told her, "So…two out of three?"

"No, I have enough of your cheating," Diana told her as she picked up the towel that was lying upon the couch.

Lara picked up the water bottle that was on the ground, and approached where the girl had taken a seat. She then glanced up toward the large fields around them. The two were in the middle of a large open field somewhere in Kansas though. Lara had seen this place when she usually fly over it and thought it was a great place for them to simply hang out.

"You know…it`s pretty nice out here," Diana told her, "It`s quiet."

"Not for me," Lara told her, "I can still hear everything."

Diana looked at her.

"Then don't focus upon them," she said, "Keep your eyes upon me."

Lara looked at her and put her head against Diana`s chest as she closed her eyes.

"The sound of your heart…it`s…soothing," she whispered.

Diana softly caressed her lover`s hair.

"Feels like you`re about to fall asleep huh?"

"Something like that," Lara answered.

The two stayed silent and Diana returned her attention toward the endless plain in front of her. She smiled lightly at the soft orange glow of the afternoon sunlight blazing through the area. From the shade of the trees, a gentle soft wind was blowing through the area, enough to make her feel completely relaxed.

But alas the beautiful moment couldn`t last for her Communicator suddenly started beeping drawing the girl`s attention as she sighed.

"A mission?" Lara said without moving.

"Nightwing did said that we had the day off today," Diana told her, "You know…I have to get this."

"I know,"

"That mean you have to get off of me," Diana pointed out.

"No…i`m too comfortable," Lara mumbled.

"_Lara_," Diana sighed.

For a brief second, Lara`s weight disappeared from her body and then the next second she was back there but this time she had the comm with her.

"Really Lara?"

"What, you said you needed to take this so take it," Lara told her.

"I swear," Diana said, taking the device from her lover, "You`re like a child."

"But you still love me."

"Lucky you."

Diana pressed the answer button and instead of Nightwing`s face on the screen, it was a familiar red-haired girl with glasses.

"Oracle?"

"_Diana, I`m glad that I reached you,"_ Barbara Gordon told her.

"What is the problem?" Lara asked, her eyes now opened and she had a serious expression upon her face, her Supergirl look as Diana had recently dubbed it.

"_Lara…I didn't know you where here,"_ Barbara said.

"Diana and I were having some alone time," Lara told her, "But, what is the emergency?"

"_Can you guys meet me at the Tower," _Oracle told them, "_There is something that you want to know."_

Both Diana and Lara glanced at each other before Diana answered her, "Sure, on our way."

Oracle smiled lightly before the screen went black.

"Well, let`s suit up," Lara said standing up, "I have a feeling that this wasn`t a social call."

Diana nodded also.

* * *

**Gotham City**

The Tower was an old church that Barbara had renovated for her Headquarters as Oracle. In the past year, she had upgraded it and now it was as operational as the Batcave and the girl had the entire city of Gotham and the world sending information to her and even helped the League to neutralize threats around the globe.

Supergirl and Wonder Girl approached the church by flight and then as they got closer the front of the top of the tower opened letting them in. The duo landed on the ground and then walked straight into the large main room where Oracle was seating upon her electric wheelchair.

But she wasn`t alone.

Beside her was a dark haired girl beside her dressed in purple and black outfit and a mask upon her face which reminiscent of the bat ears at the corner which were pulled up into the air. The girl turned at their entrance.

"We`re here," Supergirl said stepping forward.

Oracle turned toward them a light smile upon her face.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

Supergirl nodded and then glanced at her companion.

"And you are?"

The young woman smiled.

"It`s a great honor to finally meet you Supergirl," she said, "I have heard great things from Oracle about you…and I must say, it`s much more pleasing to meet you in person."

Supergirl lightly smiled.

"I`m sure."

"What is it that we are here for?" Wonder Girl said forcefully drawing the girl `s attention toward her.

Oracle pushed her glasses up.

"Well, let`s get unto business now," she said, "There is something that you will like to see."

She pressed something upon her keyboard and then the screen in front of them light up and they were watching a video of a van moving at great speed through a narrow streets before suddenly it swerved out of the way right into a metal pole.

"What was that?" Supergirl asked.

"Two nights ago, Huntress had tracked down a group of robbers," Oracle told her, "At first we didn't know what caused the crash…but when I pulled that security tape from one of the camera of a nearby store…I got this."

Now it showed another angle but this time, but this time they could see the van approaching the camera and then for at least a second, a large form had appeared upon the street…

"What the…?" Wonder Girl said surprised.

"That`s what I said too," Huntress told them.

Supergirl was staring at the freeze frame of the large form. From what she can see it was about six feet tall but nothing else could be made from it.

"Any idea on who it could be?" she asked.

"No," Oracle said, "At first…I thought it was Killer Croc but the shape is all wrong…whatever or whoever it is, it`s a new enemy."

"Has it made any kind of threat to anyone?"

"Nothing," Huntress answered, "But every night after that, they have been sighting of a large man with pale skin and reflecting eyes in the area of the Old Gotham."

Supergirl blinked.

"Old Gotham?"

Oracle typed a few keys upon her keyboard and a map of the side of Old Gotham pulled up upon the screen in front of them.

"Old Gotham is a part of the city that still retains the old house from fifty years ago and more," she said, "It`s the only place in the city that I have no eyes."

"What`s that dark area over there?" Wonder Girl asked pointing toward the large black spot at the corner of the map.

"That`s the Slaughter Swamp," Oracle told her, "No one is brave or foolish enough venture in that thing at night so it could be free of people."

"What do you want us to do?" Wonder Girl asked her.

"I want the three of you to patrol that area of old Gotham," Oracle said, "I have a feeling that this creature…whatever it was is still around there in the Old Gotham`s building. Most of them are abandoned so don't expect to run into civilians there."

**A new mission...what could it reveal about their mysterious new figure?**

**Next Time: **Monster in the Darkness

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	10. Monster in the Darkness

**Hey guys, here is a new update upon the fic.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Ten

Monster in the Darkness

Old Gotham was a place within Gotham City that few still resides in. Based on the historical facts of the city, it was where the first settlers of the now large city had started to reside in, and then as the years goes by, the old houses became hotels and casino for the rich people of the time. Now, it`s only a shadow of its former glory days, with its streets completely deserted of life in this late time of the night.

The three girls arrived within the limit of the old city and Huntress parked her bike right at the entrance. Supergirl and Wonder Girl landed beside her, all of their attentions fixed toward the darkened street in front of them, their only source of light coming from the moonlight above.

"Alright we`re here," Huntress said, "You guys already know the plan right?"

"Look for our mysterious new friend," Supergirl said glancing around.

"Or new enemy," Wonder Girl added.

Huntress sighed as she stepped off the vehicle and the trio walked together inside and Supergirl was glancing left and right searching the surroundings for any sign of life but there was nothing she could see and even her X-Ray vision wasn`t picking up anything.

"Well Old Gotham is a few city blocks large so we will have to split up to search it fully," Huntress told them, "So we`re going to have to split up to cover more ground. Supes, you take the West…Wonder Girl, the North and I`ll take the South. Any of you run into what we`re looking for, radio us."

The two other girls nodded at her.

"Alright Oracle, the mission is starting," Huntress said speaking into her radio.

"_Alright, set this thing up,"_ Barbara`s voice answered them, "_You guys be careful out there considering you have no idea what could be in store for you."_

"We got it Oracle," Supergirl said, a light smile upon her face, "If that thing don't have Kryptonite…then I don't think I`ll have anything to worry."

"_I`m serious Lara," _Oracle reminded her.

The girl of steel sighed.

"Okay, okay," she answered, "I`ll be careful Barb."

She gave the other two a smirk, thought Wonder Girl only raised her eyebrows at her and Huntress had a small twinkle in her eyes.

"_Alright guys," _Oracle continued, "_let`s get this started. You have your side and I am tracking your movements with the signals installed in the radios, any trouble….just call for backup."_

"Alright, let`s go," Huntress said.

With that the trio separated, each of them going in the direction they were supposed to go.

* * *

Wonder Girl glanced around herself as she walked down the street alone. While she couldn`t see a thing in the surroundings, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that there is something…wrong about this place.

While everything looked abandoned, there was a sense of wrongness in the air that she couldn't quite get her head around. But she wasn`t sure if it was the area she was in or was it the closeness she had noticed between Lara and Barbara.

The dark haired girl shook her head.

Lara had already told her that what happened between her and Barbara was nothing to worry about but the older girl can`t help but feel left out sometimes. Lara was insanely good at keeping secrets and avoiding the subject considering the girl was hiding her powers for a good part of her life.

Diana shook her head.

She wasn`t jealous or anything of the sort, she was simply surprised at the phenomenon. That`s right she was just surprised, not jealous.

Nodding to herself at her conclusion, Wonder Girl continued to walk, refocusing upon her mission.

* * *

Huntress was chuckling to herself as she tapped something upon her wrist communicator and then sure enough Barbara answered her.

"_Why did you just open a private channel?" _

"There is something I wanted to ask you," the dark haired girl said, "Without the other two hearing us."

She heard the other girl let out a sigh at the other end of the line.

"_What do you want to know?"_

"You slept with Supergirl didn`t you?"

There was a sudden splutter at the other end of the line and she can hear Barbara coughing.

"_You…what?"_

"C`mon," Huntress told her, "You really think I wouldn`t notice it? You`re never _that_ easy going with someone before…well, except for me and there is a touch of affection in your voice when you speak to her."

"_Why do you want to know about that?"_

"Cause any girl or guys with a set of eyes would want to worship that body," Huntress said, "I mean, damn…that bodysuit of her leaves little to the imagination if you know what I mean."

Barbara sighed.

"_Huntress you`re on a mission here…,"_

"Don't pull that card on me Barbara," Huntress told her, "I knew you were gay even before you knew about it yourself. With a face like Supergirl`s, I wouldn`t blame you if you wanted to sleep with her…I know I want to."

"_All of that was just a year ago okay," _Barbara told her, "_It doesn't matter if she still holds a place in my heart…I made my peace that I could never be with her."_

"Why not?" Huntress asked, "Because you are paralyzed?"

Barbara was silent for a few seconds.

"_No it`s not that," _she murmured, "_It just…was never going to work out. I could never take the place of someone she loves. The past year I made my peace with that."_

"You know, you never denied that you didn`t love her."

Barbara stayed silent even longer this time, so long in fact that Huntress thought for a second that she had lost the connection but the girl answered her…with a soft whisper.

"_I don't think I`ll ever be able to stop,"_

Huntress sighed.

"Does she knows?"

"_I wouldn't want to burden her with that,"_ Barbara answered her, "_I am just happy that she is with us."_

* * *

Supergirl on her side was gliding down the road, her eyes searching left in right searching for any signs that will show any indication that a new enemy was there but they've been no sign of anything so far.

The girl of steel let out a soft sigh before landing down upon the ground in a soft tap and glancing around herself. The old buildings looked almost unnatural in the darkness and from the thick dust that was upon the broken windows, Supergirl concluded they must have been years since anyone had been down here to do anything.

She glanced around herself, looking at the old signs around her until her eyes fell upon a large one that was illuminated by the moonlight. Supergirl walked forward, her eyes reading the words written upon it.

GOLD`S LAND OF DREAMS AND FORTUNE

She walked closer to it and it was then she smelt it.

It was putrid odor which caused her to gag in reflex as she suddenly stepped backward putting a hand upon her nose to hide the smell. She stared at the large building in front of her and then noticed that it was missing a part of it`s wall as if a boulder had just crashed through it.

Narrowing her eyes, Supergirl stepped forward into the building walking over the broken pieces of wood on the ground and then she stepped on something squishy causing her to look down at it. It was green hue of some kind and she suddenly removed her feet from it.

"Ew," she said, "That thing is all over my boot…Ew...ew..,"

"_Born…on a Monday…,"_

Supergirl instantly looked up surprised at the voice echoing from within the building. She couldn't see much in the darkness but she knew someone was there as her eyes carefully watched the shadows in front of her.

Then two eyes reflected the moonlight in the darkness, instantly drawing her attention. Supergirl can now see a figure standing in the shadows, the reflecting eyes aiming straight toward her and then footfalls started to walk forward, coming straight at her and then she suddenly jumped back, flying backward outside of the building.

Slowly, a large figure started to walk out of the building and into the streets in front of her. The first thing Supergirl noticed was the smell, the vile putrid smell that was instantly stronger than she smelled before. The large creature had silver patch of hair still attached to his skull, with patch of skin falling off his face.

He was large the size of a behemoth with ripped clothes upon his form with a hanging cord wrapped around his neck. His large hands had fallen on either side of his body, staring at her blankly with milky white eyes.

The large being continued to stare at her, as the trace of passing curiosity took over his features.

"_Born…on a Monday," _he repeated.

Supergirl raised her hand toward the com, in her ear and the milky eyes followed it.

"Guys, this is Supergirl…and I think I just found our mystery friend."

"_This is Oracle," _Barbara said on the other end, "_Is it hostile?"_

"No…it`s just staring at me," Supergirl said.

The creature leaned its head to the side when she spoke as if trying to place her.

"_I`m contacting W.G. and Huntress," _Oracle said, "_Don't do anything alright."_

"I won`t," Supergirl said, "Not sure about it thought."

The creature leaned it`s head again when she spoke.

* * *

The being was staring at the girl in front if it. Some disorted memories still muddy within it`s mind. He didn`t know anything about himself…not even his own name but watching that girl in front of him was bringing something forward…

Something…

Voices started echo within his mind and he shook it trying to clear them but they were coming faster and faster…full of hatred and anger. He can hear them screaming at him and he didn't like it. He didn't like the voices screaming at him…

He wanted to shut them up.

He wanted to kill them…

Then with a sudden roar, he raised both of his large fists forward and dove both of them toward the girl in front of him, after all, she was responsible for the voices in his head.

* * *

Supergirl barely had time to register what was happening before the large fists slammed straight into her with so much force that it knocked the breath out of her body. The girl was send flying backward from the sudden attack, crashing through a couple of buildings and then landing upon the ground, creating a crater.

The girl of steel shook her head as she rolled upon her shoulder, still feeling winded from that attack. But she didn't have time to recover as the large being was upon her again taking hold of her body and slamming her unto the ground causing the ground around them the sink in with how much power that was being put into it, large cracks appearing around them all.

Then Supergirl retaliated by using her super speed to quickly moved away from the large being`s next attack which sunk the ground even more and it growled noticing that she was gone from his hold. Then she retaliated by slamming a punch straight into his face causing it to turn sideway and stepping back from the attack and then she finished with a powerful kick in the stomach causing the monster to be send back a few feet.

Only for it to stand up again and with a large roar, it ran toward Supergirl who was surprised to see it recover from her hit like that. The large monster was quite agile for it`s size to be able to fight her on equal grounds like that as she blocked it`s strike coming toward her and she winced at how powerful they were.

Then she retaliated with a uppercut in the chin throwing the being`s head backward the he simply turn back slamming his fist into her face sending her flat upon the ground.

"SUPERGIRL,"

Wonder Girl was flying toward them and at her yell the being had turned around only for to meet the girl`s feet into his face which send him flying backward with the brunt force that was behind it. The large creature landed upon the ground, deterring the grounds underneath him.

"Are you okay?"

"I`m fine," Supergirl answered, letting Wonder Girl help her up, "Man…that thing is more powerful than I thought.

Wonder Girl sniffled, and a look of disgust crossed her face.

"Hera, what is that smell?"

"It`s coming from him," Supergirl explained, "It smells like…"

"A rotting corpse," Huntress said as she landed on the ground beside her.

The trio stood together as they watched the creature across them, half hidden in the shadows, it`s eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"_Born…on a Monday," _it growled out.

Then with a soft growl, it disappeared into the shadows.

"What the hell was that?" Huntress said.

Supergirl shook her head.

"I don't know," she whispered.

Wonder Girl then walked forward and kneeled on the ground in front of her drawing the attention of the two behind her.

"What is it?"

She stood up and turned toward them and raised something in her hand. Seating there, was an aged looking ring.

"This flew off when I kicked him," she said, "Maybe it can give us a clue about what this monster was."

"Oracle can probably find something about it," Huntress said, "Let`s go back to the Tower."

**A clue is found...where could it lead?**

**Next Time: **The Hidden Piece

**Hope you have enjoyed the update.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	11. The Hidden Piece

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Eleven

The Hidden Piece

**The Tower**

"What happened?"

That was Barbara`s greetings when the trio returned from their meeting with the mysterious enemy. The girl was looking at them through her glasses and her green eyes showed that she was a little surprised at seeing them but…

"Do you want the short version?" Supergirl asked.

Barbara stared at her for a few seconds before glancing at the other two.

"We met our mysterious friend," Wonder Girl told them.

"That much I gathered from Supergirl`s radio contact," Barbara told her.

"It attacked me," Supergirl told her drawing Barbara`s attention to her, "I was just staring at it but it suddenly attacked me for no reason at all…and that thing pack one hell of a punch too."

"It`s powerful enough to take you on?" Barbara said, shocked.

"Yes," The girl of steel told her.

Barbara looked down thinking.

"I found this," Wonder Girl said, showing her the old ring, "It had fallen off the…_thing_. We thought that maybe it will give us an idea of who, or what it is?"

Barbara looked up at her and took the ring from her, holding it up.

"It`s very old," she said, "I may be able to get something if a scan it a bit…and if I can trace it`s history I can get the records of who own it last."

"It`s the only clue we have right now," Huntress told her.

Barbara nodded.

"Alright," she said, "Thanks for your guys help."

Wonder Girl and Supergirl nodded.

"Say Barb, can I talk to you," Supergirl asked, drawing the girl`s attention, "Privately."

Barbara looked at her surprised for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay," she said.

The other two looked at the duo for a few seconds before both of them walked out leaving the two alone inside the large computer room. Barbara made her sign to follow her and then, they made out of the room and into a large living room.

It had a few couch there and then a large Plasma screen upon the wall and it was giving some news about something.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Barbara asked her.

* * *

Lara let out a soft sigh before turning her attention toward the girl in front of her.

"Something happened a few days ago," she said, "Something bad."

"How bad?"

"Kryptonite bad."

Barbara was instantly concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"It`s fine," Lara told her with a light smile, "the matter was resolved but…it was a new kind of Kryptonite. Chloe decided to call it Red Kryptonite thought…"

"A new kind?" Barbara repeated, surprised.

"It made me act…different," Lara told her, "like that time with Black Kryptonite, but instead of separating me….it freed that side of me that I always denied."

"Oh," Barbara said lowering her head.

She remembers only too well how Lara reacted when she was under the influence of Black Kryptonite.

"Every day I`m reminded that I am not Human," Lara continued putting a hand upon her chest where the House of El symbol was, "Do you know why the Conqueror had come to Earth?"

Barbara looked at her.

"It`s because of me," she said, "HE told me himself…that I was the one that drew his attention here."

"But you pushed it back," Barbara told him, "You defeated that monster. Lara, you decide to become Supergirl in the first place. You decide that you wanted to help people and you didn't expect some retaliation."

The girl of steel glanced at her.

"What if something worse than the Conqueror came huh?" she asked.

"You will stand and fight it," Barbara told her, "When did you become such a coward?"

The next second, Lara was right in front of Barbara`s form a soft rustling wind danced across the redhead`s face causing her hair to fly lightly as a soft gasp escape her lips. The two were almost nose to nose now, with Lara`s blue eyes staring into Barbara`s brilliant green.

"Is that how you really think of me?"

Barbara continued to stare at her, her eyes seemingly lost in the endless shade of blue that was Lara`s eyes. If she raises her head just a little bit, their lips will touch. She can feel a slight nervousness enter her system with how close Lara was to her.

_Do it, just lean forward…_ a small voice sounding too much like Huntress for her to like it.

"Lara," she said, "You are a strong person, not physically but that doesn`t mean you aren`t strong…I mean, you are strong thanks to your powers…but what I meant to say was you`ve got a strong spirit."

Lara had the ghost of a smile upon her face.

"Thank you," she said.

Then she removed herself from Barbara and then made her way toward the door before stopping.

"Oh, by the way, I`m glad that you still love me," she said.

Barbara looked at her, shocked.

"I know that I wasn`t the best girlfriend in the world," Lara continued, "and I know that I have kept secrets from you. Has it been different, you would have been the one I chose."

"How…?"

"Super hearing remember?" Lara told her with a light smile before walking out of the door.

Barbara stayed in the room for a long time that night.

* * *

**1895**

The soft music was playing within the Casino as the many people laughed and played the games. A man was standing on the level above, looking at the many people within it, a searching look upon his features as he observed them.

Then his attention was drawn toward a figure who had stepped inside his Casino. The man was dressed in a wrinkled suit, his hair unkempt and it caused him to sigh.

"CYRUS GOLD," the man yelled looking up at him, "get down here you _son of a bitch_."

He let out a sigh.

"Want us to take care of him boss?" one of his thugs asked.

"No," he said, "I`m sure that I can handle this."

Straightening his suit, Cyrus walked down the stairs quite comfortably, lightly fingering his gold ring his eyes never leaving the man in that had entered inside his Casino. As he approached the man turned toward him, a hard glare appearing upon his face.

"Where is she?"

Cyrus blinked in confusion.

"I`m afraid I don't know of whom you speak of Jem,"

"Cut the crap," Jem snarled, "I know Rykel came to see you a few days ago…I know she did. Now where is she?"

Cyrus stayed silent, although he can't help but feel a light glee at this.

_Probably half a mile down in the Slaughter Swamp, _he thought but he kept his face professional as he said, "Oh, you mean her? Don`t you have a leash upon that whore of a wife?"

Jem face turned straight down murderous at this.

"Where is she Gold?" he said taking hold of the man`s jacket, "I know she came to see you."

"Jem, I have better things to do then worry about some whore," Cyrus told him, "Rykel is your wife…you deal with her. Now get out of my Casino before I throw you out."

Jem glared at him for a few seconds before pushing him and then storming out of the Casino with Cyrus looking at him go.

* * *

Jem was walking through the dark streets alone. He knew Gold knew something about his wife, but the man wouldn`t talk. Cyrus Gold was a man with power…and in those days, men with powers can literally do anything…

Even make someone disappear…

Ever since before he married Rachel Rykel, he knew the girl used to be Cyrus lover in the past…and might retain some feeling for the dangerous gangster.

"Shit," Jem said kicking a nearby trashcan.

"Now what did that trashcan ever do to you?" a male voice asked.

Jem turned around.

A man was there, leaning against the wall with his hat upon his head. He had a cigar upon his lips the red light illuminating the small bear he had and the half a smirk upon his lips.

"Who the heck are you?" Jem asked.

The man straightened up, this time looking toward him. Jem recognized the man now. It was a big shot that had traveled from London.

"You`re that British guy," he said.

The man smiled.

"Vandal Savage," he introduced, "From the way you reacted, I`m sure I can land you an ear…and a few seconds of my time."

Jem looked away from him.

"Not like you can help me either way," he said, "That fucking Cyrus Gold is untouchable…"

Without Jem noticing, a glint appeared upon Savage`s features.

"Maybe I can help you with that."

Jem looked at him.

"Why?"

Savage chuckled.

"Let`s just say…the death of Cyrus Gold will do everyone here a favor."

* * *

**Present Day**

Lara Kent woke up from her sleep and made her way downstairs, glancing around herself looking for her mother but the entire house was deserted. The dark haired girl made her way for the counter and found a note upon the counter.

_Went out for some groceries, There is food in the frigde. Mom_

Smiling lightly, she made her way toward the fridge and started to work on breakfast before her door opened and someone entered inside the house. Glancing toward it, she noticed that it was Linda and the girl threw herself upon the couch.

"What`s wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't know you were awake," Linda said giving her a glance.

Lara made her way toward her twin and seated beside the blonde.

"Okay, what`s up with you?" she asked her.

"It`s nothing," Linda said.

Lara gives her a light push.

"C`mon Linda, you can trust me," she said, "So what is it?"

The blonde sighed.

"I don't know how you do it," she said, "I mean…this asshole came up to me earlier and started to feel me up…I swear I had half a mind to send him into orbit with a kick in his genitals."

Lara winced.

"You didn`t…did you?"

Linda gave her a glance that says "_What do you think_"

"Oh…that`s good then."

"Well…he might not be walking anytime soon," she added with a light mischievous grin on her face.

"Linda…"

"Hey it`s not like I used any strength behind it thought," the blonde told her, "So anyway, where were you last night?"

Lara sighed.

"Oh…just making friends," she said, thinking of the large monster she had ran into.

"Did something happen between you and Diana?"

"No," Lara said, "It`s not her…I`m just thinking about how much of a mess my life had been for the past years."

"Well they do says that it get worse before it get better right?"

Lara looked at her.

"How much worse can it get?" she asked, "You do realize I died once right? What could be worse than that?"

* * *

**The Tower**

BEEP-BEEP

Barbara was startled awake from the beeping of her computer. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, the redhead turned her attention toward the screen as the word MATCH FOUND flashed bright green upon the screen.

The girl blinked at the word for a few seconds before quickly seating up straight and typing upon her keyboard and then a picture of the ring was pulled along with a file.

"Okay, let`s see who was your last owner," she mumbled.

She read through the file and a single name was pulled from it.

CYRUS GOLD

**Slowly...the pieces gather...**

**Next Time: **Weapon

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	12. Weapon

Chapter Twelve

Weapon

"It`s Halloween week end," Wally said raising his hands in the air.

The rest of the group stared at him from their training session they were having, light chuckles echoing from them. Cyborg shook his head as he stared at the young man.

"Aren`t you a little too old for Trick-or-treating?"

"Who cares," Wally said, "Think about the mountains of candies that will be giving away this year…my mouth waters from just thinking about them."

"Like we need you anymore hyper than you are already," Nightwing told him.

"Hey I resent that," The speedster told him.

Wonder Girl let out a soft yawn. Not going on a lot of missions these days had made it quite boring actually with their last time off and some of the group working for other cities like Jump City and Gotham. She still makes appearance in Metropolis alongside Supergirl…

Then suddenly the screen in the Cave lit up and Barbara was there, but she wasn`t alone for Huntress was standing right beside her with both of her arms crossed.

"_Hey guys,"_ she greeted.

Wonder Girl turned her attention toward her, stepping forward and the rest of the team crowded around the screen as the Oracle looked at them.

"Oracle, what is it?" Nightwing asked, "Is this a mission."

"_In a way,"_ Oracle told them pushing her glasses up her nose, "_This has something to do with a mysterious new individual that I had Supergirl, Huntress and Wonder Girl investigate a few nights ago."_

Nightwing glanced at the Amazon girl beside him for a few seconds before turning toward her again.

"Does this has anything to do with the rumors I have been hearing around Old Gotham?" he asked.

"_If you`re talking of the strange sighting of the silver haired behemoth,"_ Oracle told him, "_Than you are on the right track."_

"What`s the problem?" Wally asked, "if Sups and Wonder Girl here had managed to investigate this guy…he`s been dealt with right?"

"_That guy overpowered Supergirl,"_ Huntress spoke, "_We don`t know where it came from but if the villain community got wind of what this guy can do…it might become a serious problem for the League."_

"Oh," Wally said.

Wonder Girl looked up toward the screen.

"Did you guys find out any clues yet?" Nightwing asked.

"_We did in a matter of fact," _Oracle said, "_and you won`t believe who it lead to?"_

"Who?"

A new window popped up beside Oracle`s with the picture of a long haired man who had a smirk upon his face and he was dressed in a suit holding up a prisoner number. Under the man was the name CYRUS GOLD written in large letter.

"Cyrus Gold?" Nightwing repeated, "Are you kidding me?"

"Who is Cyrus Gold?" Wonder Girl asked, curiosity in her voice.

"He was a gangster back when Old Gotham was the center of the city," Nightwing told her, "But he mysteriously disappeared in July 1895 and there was no records of anyone ever finding his body…thought a lot of people disappeared back then with no trace of where they went."

"But how is Cyrus Gold connected to that giant thing?" Wonder Girl asked, turning her attention toward the screen in front of her.

Oracle shook her head.

"_I don't have a single clue,"_ she said, "_I`m looking through old records of the past…but I`m still not seeing a connection between this monster and the man itself."_

Wonder Girl frowned.

That monster she had seen Lara face…something about it wasn`t natural at all. There was something about it that just reeks evil, thought she can't understand what kind of person would willingly…

Hang on…

_Why the large monster did had Cyrus Gold ring upon him?_

She looked up toward the screen.

"…Think we should get around finding this thing," Nightwing said, looking up at Oracle, "Maybe it can lead us to wherever it came from."

"A new mission," Wally smirked, "Awesome."

"Shouldn`t we call in Supergirl for this?" Cyborg asked, "I mean…that thing is powerful enough to take her on equally. If we have some superpowers on our side…we might tilt the battle in our favors."

"No," Nightwing said, "We go find this thing and deal with it before it becomes a problem for the League. This is why they made this team with us…they deal with world changing problems, we deal with the others."

He looked toward the rest.

"Are you guys with me?"

"WE can`t always rely on Supergirl," Artemis said with a small smirk, "Sure the girl got power on her side but we have this Team`s power with us. We can take it on."

Wonder Girl sighed and knowing that the group had decided.

"There is one thing bothering me thought…Why did the large monster had Cyrus Gold ring on him?"

"_I wondered about this as well,"_ Oracle said a light from appearing upon her face, "_I came up with a few ideas like this Monster had somehow found the ring…or if Cyrus Gold is the large man itself."_

"You`re kidding?"

Wally wasn`t the only one shocked at this. Raven along with Beast Boy had their eyes wide with surprise.

"_If you collect the facts that we have,"_ Oracle said, "_This conclusion might be the most viable one. Based on the police reports from back then, Cyrus Gold disappeared sometimes during July 1895 with no trace and his car had been found abandoned near the Slaughter Swamp."_

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Artemis asked, "That was at least a century ago…there is no way he could have survived that long…not without becoming old and crippled."

"That Monster wasn`t normal either," Wonder Girl said, "That thing…reeked of evil."

* * *

**Somewhere in Gotham**

The large creature with the silver hair was growling to himself as he was in the underground of the large Casino. The creature then sniffed the air, growling angrily knowing that he wasn`t alone anymore.

Soft measured footsteps echoed in the darkness as a dark haired man appeared in front of him, both of his hands pulled into his coat pocket. A small smirk was upon the man`s face as he observed him.

"Cyrus Gold," he said, "It`s been a long time."

The creature glared at him.

"_Born…on a Monday,"_

The man chuckled.

"I see that your way with words had changed quite a bit since the old days," he continued.

The beast stared down at him, a look of confusion all over his features.

"It would seem the experiment had been a success…mostly," the man continued, "You can barely remember anything from your life before…maybe that`s a good thing, after all, what sort of weapon will you be if you have human feelings?"

The man looked at him, his eyes glinting in the little light.

"That way…with your new found powers, and my little side plan" he said, "The league will be out of our way once and for all."

A darker grin grew upon his lips.

"Now…how about we begin the work, Grodd?"

From behind the man, a large ape like creature appeared.

"Let`s get this started then, Savage."

A large gorilla appeared behind the man, easily the same size as Savage but was standing up with a golden helmet upon his head as the large brown eyes stared down at the large form of the monster in front of them.

"He seems to be fond of that old nursery rimes," Grodd said an almost grin upon his face, "Maybe it`s time to give him a new name…"

Suddenly a gem in the middle of the helmet started to glow and then the large silver haired monster put both of his hands into his head, letting out a large growl.

"It`s much easier to take control of him than the others considering that he doesn`t have much of a mind to begin with," Grodd continued, "From now on…you are no longer Cyrus Gold…your name is Solomon Grundy and you only have one purpose…_To destroy the Justice League." _

The large silver monster, now christened Solomon Grundy let out a terrifying roar that reverberated across old Gotham.

* * *

Then a few days later, Black Canary had just finished busting up a group of terrorists which had intention to rob a number of banks and the blonde woman had both of her hands crossed across her chest as she watched the men get loaded up and then her attention was drawn toward a truck that was standing a few way away.

It was the truck that the men were driving to get away.

Canary walked toward the truck and noticed a very bad odor was seeping from within it. Frowning to herself, the woman made her way toward the door at the end and threw it open sliding the door upward…

Coming face to face with a large behemoth sized man.

Canary had barely time to register what she was looking at before a large fist took hold of her throat chocking her. The woman struggled against the grip against her throat but it was no use for the grip wasn`t buckling…

_Shit…Shit…_

She was slowly raised into the air as her feet started to dangle in the air and then she lowered her hands toward the JL Communicator she had and pressed a button upon it.

Her distress button.

"_Destroy…,"_

Canary`s eyes turned toward the large behemoth in front of her who had his other fist in the air.

"_Grundy…will destroy…Justice League."_

Then it came down aiming straight for her face.

Blood splattered all across the pavement behind the woman…

* * *

**Justice League HQ**

The members of the League were all standing around the form on the table, a total silence filling the room. Then the door slid open behind them and Green Arrow entered inside the room, his blond hair flying behind him.

"Where is she?" he yelled.

Flash turned his head at the man.

"I just saw it on the news," he said, "Please tell me she isn`t…"

No one in the room met his eyes and the door on the far end of the room slid open, and Donna stepped out along with Batman. She met Arrow`s eyes which showed light surprise for a few seconds and then looked away.

"Donna," the man said looking toward her, searching for a sign of hope.

"I`m sorry," the Amazon whispered.

Green Arrow stood there for a few seconds before he ran past her and into the room beyond it and a few seconds later, the anguished howl of a pained man came through the closed door.

"What did this?" Aquaman asked.

"Something powerful," Batman said simply.

"We have to find this thing," Lantern said, a frown upon his features.

"I agree with you," Flash said, not keeping anger out of his voice, "We find it…and we take it down."

Batman stayed quiet, thought his eyes narrowed lightly.

**A death in the League...What will happen now.**

**Next Time: **Seed.

**Hope you have enjoyed the update...yeah, Canary got killed by Grundy...first character death in my story...hope you enjoyed that twist happening.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	13. Seed

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter.**

**Enjoy **

**XD**

Chapter Thirteen

Seed

Bee-Beep

Lara turned her attention from what she was doing and notices the JL com was blinking with light. It was the same one she used while she was healing from Doomsday to talk to Batman about the invasion that was coming through.

The girl of steel walked straight toward it and picked it up.

"Supergirl here," she said.

"_Mount Justice, fifteen minutes,"_ Batman said only before the contact was cut.

Lara blinked staring at the device in her hands as if it was the first time she ever saw it. From behind her, Chloe stepped in, noticing her frozen state.

"Something wrong?"

"I think so," Lara told her, giving her friend a sideway glance, "Tell Perry that I am taking that vacation he gave me."

Chloe nodded at her.

"Okay," she said, "Careful okay."

Lara gave her a glance.

"Sure."

* * *

**Mount Justice**

When she arrived there, she saw that the entire Team was there. They were all standing around waiting for something and Lara noticed that Diana was in the corner speaking with Starfire about something and the dark haired girl didn`t even looked up at her arrival…making her wonder what had happened.

Before she could actually talk to the girl, however, Batman walked into the room causing everyone to glance toward him and straightening up. The caped crusader came to a stop in the middle of the room before glancing toward them.

"Black Canary is dead."

Sound of shocks reverberated through the room.

"How?" was Nightwing question.

Batman glanced at him.

"We don't know what caused it," the Dark Knight said, "But whatever or whoever it was…it was incredibly powerful…probably as powerful as you are Supergirl."

That caused some of the members to glance in her direction but Supergirl`s mind instantly went to a monster that was probably as powerful as her…the silver haired behemoth of a man that they had ran into in Old Gotham.

"There is someone…or something that is probably as powerful as me," Supergirl told him.

"Do you really think it was that thing?" Wonder Girl spoke out, speaking for the first time to her.

"I don't doubt it."

"What is it?" Batman asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago they have been sighting of a large behemoth in the Old Gotham," Nightwing told him, "I gathered the Team for a search mission but nothing came up from where Supergirl and the girl had met the monster before."

"Could someone be already aware of what that thing can do?" Artemis asked crossing her arms.

"Wouldn`t look pass it,"

"The Justice League is already on the look-out for this new menace," Batman said to them all, "But I want this Team to look for it as well…with as many eyes out as we can, we might have a chance of finding him quickly."

"Then what?" Cyborg asked.

"If you do find him…_do not engage,"_ Batman said, "Contact the League immediately and we will take control of the situation…is that clear?"

"And what if it attack us?" Raven said, "What then?"

"Contact us and Supergirl with Wonder Girl alongside Cyborg will hold it back," Batman told them, "We don't know what that thing is…nor what it can do. It will be dangerous for all of us."

He glanced at them all.

"Do you understand your mission?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Yes."

"Good,"

With that he walked toward the Zeta Tube and disappeared in a flash of white light. Supergirl however made her way toward where Wonder Girl was and the dark haired girl looked at her.

"Can we talk?"

Diana`s eyes narrowed but she glanced at Starfire giving her a light nod. Star nodded and flew toward Nightwing.

"Talk," she said.

"Okay, what`s the matter with you?" Supergirl asked, "You didn`t answer my calls ever since we did that mission for Barbara…is something the matter?"

Wonder Girl glanced at her.

"You know…when you told me that there was nothing between you and Barbara, I believed you," she said softly, "And I was foolish to believe such a lie."

That caused Supergirl`s eyes to widen in surprise.

"I didn`t lie to you when I said that," she told her.

Diana`s eyes suddenly hardened.

"And kissing her behind your girlfriend back and then acting like nothing happened," she said, "That doesn`t sound like a lie to you?"

"Kiss…what on earth are you talking about?" Lara asked her completely baffled, "I didn`t even…"

"You don't need to lie to me Lara," Diana told her, the coldness in her voice shutting the other girl up, "I heard you with my own ears…if things were different, it would have been her isn`t it?"

Lara suddenly remembers, it was something similar she had said to Barbara.

"Diana…you don't understand...let me explain,"

"You don't need to explain," Diana told her, "You`ve made your choice."

Then the girl walked by her and Supergirl turned toward her retreating back.

"Diana…," she called but the girl didn't even acknowledge her call.

Nightwing then approached the group.

"Alright guys, let`s move out and found ourselves a monster, everyone to the Jet."

The group made their way out of the main room and Supergirl said.

"I`ll fly ahead," she said.

Nightwing glanced at her surprised.

"What`s wrong?"

Supergirl shook her head.

"Nothing…just like to fly," she said before making her way out of the room.

Nightwing followed her and then made his way toward the ship before taking off into the skies. Supergirl stood watching it go, as she thought back to what Diana said. How did Diana knew about what she had said to Barbara then?

The girl shook her head before taking off after the Jet.

* * *

From within the craft, Nightwing put a code in and said.

"Alright Oracle, tell us what you know?"

"_Well I am currently looking all over Metropolis, Gotham and nearby cities thoughts thousands of cameras, searching for your giant friend," _Barbara`s voice said over the line, "_You know…for something so big in size you would have thought it would be easier to find it….what the…?"_

"What`s the matter?" Nightwing asked.

"_Is Supergirl on the line?"_

"_Yes, I am," _the girl of steel said, "_What`s the matter?"_

"_You should go back to Metropolis_," Oracle said, "_There seems to be some form of blizzard in the North part of the city."_

"A blizzard?" Artemis said surprised, "It`s not even November yet."

"_I`ll check it out_," Supergirl said, "_I`ll meet you guys later."_

Then there was a sonic boom from outside the Jet as Supergirl flew off. Nightwing turned his attention toward Wonder Girl who to his surprise, didn't volunteer to go with her.

"You`re not going with her?"

"I`m sure that Supergirl can handle it," the Amazon told him simply.

_Is there something going on with them?_ He thought, curious.

He had seen the two girls talking with each other earlier and wondered if they had a fight.

"_Nightwing…I got a hit on the monster,"_ Barbara said an urgent tone in her voice.

"Lead us there," Nightwing said.

* * *

**Metropolis**

Supergirl arrived in the city her eyes taking in the sudden whiteness that had overtaken the northern half of the city. She wondered what was going on for just an hour ago, there was nothing going on. She glanced around, noticing a few policemen evacuating and she lowered herself to the ground beside him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"S…Supergirl," the man said, surprised, "Actually I have no idea…just thirty minutes ago this blizzard appeared out of nowhere and before we knew it, it had covered the entire Northern side of the city, we`re just trying to evacuate the civilians out of the area."

"I suppose this wasn't a natural occurrence then," Supergirl said.

"No," the policeman said, "The weather was for a clear sky all week-end."

The girl of steel nodded.

"I`ll see what I can do and get to the bottom of this," she said.

"Sure thing," the policemen said.

Then Supergirl took off into the air, heading straight toward where the blizzard was and glancing left and right to see if she could find any survivor or people that were lost in the endless white that had appeared.

"Should have known that this would have drawn your attention," a female voice said.

Supergirl turned toward the voice, her eyes finding a lone blue skinned woman leaning against a wall with both of her arms beside her, and a smirk had been drawn upon her face as she stared up at her.

Supergirl blinked.

"Linda?"

The girl raised both of her hands.

"It`s Killer Frost now,"

She launched two large blue blasts toward the floating girl who covered her face at the attack but she was pushed back and landing against the snow covered ground. Linda jumped from where she was launching a fist covered ice straight at Supergirl`s face which shattered upon impact as Supergirl leaned sideway but she took hold of the Ice girl before throwing her to the side.

"You`re supposed to be at STAR LABS," Supergirl told her, "How did you get out?"

"I was released," Linda told her walking forward, "And I was freed to finally have my revenge against you."

She launched ice toward Supergirl but they didn`t even phase her as Supergirl narrowed her eyes at her.

"You should already know that your power has no effect upon me," the girl of steel told her, "Give up this act and turn Metropolis back to how it was."

Linda smirked again as she launched her Ice attack toward her again but Supergirl powered up her heat vision burning through it and hitting Linda who was thrown to the side and into the ground.

Supergirl then walked toward her.

"Now give up."

Linda turned toward her with a gun pointed at her.

"Now you`ve even more desperate," Supergirl told her smirking, "Bullets don't work on me."

Killer Frost smirked.

"Are you sure about that?"

Then she pressed the trigger.

Supergirl sighed.

"See…I told you…?"

Then she broke off as her mind registered pain causing her to look down at where the bullet had hit her, noticing the blood upon her clothes. Not believing it, she raised her fingers toward the wound and when she removed them, blood on her fingers.

"H…How…?"

Suddenly, a blast of ice hit her straight in the chest sending her flying backward and landing on the ground, blood falling out of her lips as she let out a yell of pain.

"Your enemies know your weakness Supergirl," Killer Frost said, looking down at the girl on the ground her smirk widening, "You didn't think that we would have made something to fight against you?"

"A…A kryptonite bullet…?"

"Courtesy of Deathstroke," the blue skinned girl said as she slowly approached, "The man is really a genius in making weapons."

Frost stepped upon Supergirl wound causing her to yell.

"The pain you`re feeling," she said, "It`s nothing compared to what I felt when I lost Diana to you, Kent. Even so, as much I would have liked to kill you, my employer will be mad about it."

She raised her hand toward her head.

"This is Killer Frost," she said, "I have Supergirl in capture."

"_Good,"_ Supergirl heard another voice, a man answered, "_Bring her in…Operation DOOM is finally beginning."_

Then she lost consciousness.

**Supergirl is captured...who is the culprit behind it all?**

**Next Time: **Cold Hands

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


End file.
